<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maintaining a New Life by FijianGecko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032302">Maintaining a New Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FijianGecko/pseuds/FijianGecko'>FijianGecko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Detective AU, Detective Noir, F/M, Fluff, Mafia AU, POV Female Character, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Slow Burn, haikyuu/bungo stray dogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FijianGecko/pseuds/FijianGecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N has been with the Armed Detective Agency for about four years now, watching her back with every case that comes through those doors but learning how to trust her fellow detectives. Unfortunately her past life catches up too quickly and it puts the people she cares the most about in danger, but how will she handle it all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ripples on Still Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!<br/>Just wanted to let you know that I will put triggers at the beginning in the notes if there are any in the chapter, and I will be updating bi-weekly on Wednesdays. The uploads will be around 6pm MST!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Armed Detective Agency (ADA): a business meant to help the police and citizens solve cases that might require extra help. Looking in from the outside, the residents might seem normal and like every other private investigation agency on television, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. Each member possesses a special ability - a gift, some might say - that makes them stand out from the rest. Each member is unique in their own right, but this group of people combined in one place creates something truly terrifying. There are currently twelve employees at the agency that work full time, and the rest are assistants and part time college students. The two presidents, Keishin Ukai and Ittetsu Takeda, started the agency roughly four years ago, and their workload has only grown since then. Everyday, new cases fly through the doors and members are tasked with helping where they can.</p>
<p>Currently four of the agency members are walking through the streets, searching for an address marked on a manila folder. A small breeze drifts through the streets as you look around. Winter is coming to a close, and of course you’re not wearing a sweater, choosing the fit over functionality. Gazing around once more, you spot the numbers on the files you’re carrying and corral the three men in the direction of the doors, shoving the one with jet black hair slightly harder then the others.</p>
<p>“No need to get all pushy, Y/N.” Kuroo slightly smirks, turning to face you as they both make their ways across the street.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t need to if you just paid attention, right?” Giving him an innocent smile you can’t see the two others roll their eyes at the light banter. The cold air nips at their skins as Akaashi watches with curious eyes while Bokuto knocks on the door.</p>
<p>“Hello? We’re with the Detective Agency! You called us about a case?!” The silver haired brute waits a second or two before he starts to pound on the door, growing impatient as there hasn’t been an answer. A small look is shared between the crew as nothing happens.</p>
<p>Akaashi glances at Kuroo and yourself before shoving Bokuto out of the way. Sighing softly,you take a step forward and grab Bokuto’s bicep, guiding him back to where Kuroo stands and missing the cocked brow that Kuroo offers to Bokuto at the physical contact. In retort, he wiggles his eyebrows and laughs under his breath.</p>
<p>Ignoring whatever was happening between them, you approach Akaashi. He whispers something to himself as a faint blue aura builds around him exponentially, until it bursts like broken glass. <em>Scope</em> - Akaashi’s gift. His eyes dilate as he looks around the house through the windows. Everything is crystal clear to him, and nothing seems to be out of order in the front of the house. He circles the side with you close behind, and peers through the glass panes at different angles until his eyes twitch. </p>
<p>“The back door is kicked in,” Akaashi points through the window, directing your view. Upon seeing the broken wood and glass scattered around the floor, you cuss under your breath. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>Quickly making your way back around to the front, the two friends stop what seems to be a serious conversation as you and Akaashi have an air of urgency around yourselves. You don't bother filling them in as Akaashi is alreading explaining what he saw as you jiggle the door knob. Much to your dismay, it’s locked.</p>
<p>“Looks like they already got to him,” you announce, turning to scan their faces. Kuroo can see the stress starting to build on your brow and changes his stance, grabbing the handgun tucked under the back of his waistband. After almost three years of knowing you, he’s grown to tell with just one look what goes through your head.</p>
<p>You fold the file and pass them to Bokuto. “Hold on to these, please. Kuroo and I are gonna go in and check to see if anyone is still around. I need you and Akaashi to stay put just in case they try and make their way out.” The two nod their heads.</p>
<p>“So how are we gonna go about this chibi-chan?” Kuroo cocks the gun and looks through the window, peeking around what corners he can see.</p>
<p>“First off, ew, don’t call me that, I told you to call me Y/N.” He chuckles softly as you take out your own pistol. “And two, we’ll use my portals to get in without ruining the front door. I’ll take upstairs and you can sweep downstairs and the basement.” Pressing the safety off, you turn with intense eye contact towards him. “Sound good?” He can sense the shift in tone and nods.</p>
<p>Looking through the glass panels on the door, you take a deep breath in. The same blue aura builds around you at a much quicker pace then Akaashi’s. It combusts and your gift is revealed - <em>portals</em>. A two and a half meter tall rift opens up before the door, revealing the inside of the residence. Kuroo fixes his stance and enters first, swinging around his gun as he searches. He jerks his head back and motions for you to follow.</p>
<p>The air in the house is warmer as the AC gently rumbles in the background. Kuroo heads right as you slowly ascend to the left. The stairs creak softly as your footsteps reach the second floor, and cautiously you search around. An older woman had contacted the agency about this case, informing them that she’s been worried about her son and the kinds of people he’s been meddling with. This was the only address she could give the agency. Even Bokuto with his <em>superior deductive skills</em> wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it.</p>
<p>Stalking towards the left, you peeks into an office room and checks the corners before approaching the single desk by the windows. There are papers scattered around, mostly tax and budgeting forms. </p>
<p>“Well he isn’t in financial distress, that’s for sure,” you softly speak to yourself, shuffling the papers around, hoping to find more info about either the man or his compatriots. Underneath all the papers, the letters “ANZEN TECH CORP” on the top of a document catches your eyes. Pulling it out, the header reads “HUMAN DRUG TRIALS”.</p>
<p>Panic slowly builds in your throat as you reach into the desk drawers, quickly sorting through them to find anything relevant. The cabinet filled with other lab reports and drug details, how each participant reacted and how eventually all 23 test subjects passed away. Your heart rate picks up, telling you to fetch the others before something bad happens. <em>This case is way bigger than we thought, </em>you think to yourself.</p>
<p>Against your better judgment, you decide to search all of the bookshelves and filing cabinets in the room, looking for other company documents. <em>None of the guys have given a signal, so I have time</em>. You clear the desk in one foul swoop, the trinkets breaking and clanking as they hit the ground. Throwing all information on the desk, you take a breath to focus and start to filter through the collection of data. You’ve always had an eye for patterns, one of the quickest intelligence officers in the office, and with baited breath, it doesn’t take long to realize what’s going on.</p>
<p>“2020, 2014, 2008, 2002, 1994… jesus christ.” You run a hand through her hair and lean back against the chair. “How-” A loud crashing sound takes your train of thought, as well as shouting from downstairs. Shoving the papers onto the desk, you grab the gun and rush down the steps. Searching quickly, Kuroo is getting up from the ground by the basement door and he’s yelling at something towards the back.</p>
<p>“GET BACK HERE BASTARD!” Your body moves before fully realizing what’s going on, and you’re already out of the back door, hopping over Kuroo in the process. For a split second you see a figure hop over a fence on the right, gun in hand you bolt towards the figure. Almost with grace, you hop over and catch the strange figure making their way to the next fence. They look behind, and you catch sight of the person’s black hair and glasses. <em>It’s got to be our guy</em>, you think while pressing harder to catch up.</p>
<p>Kuroo runs up next to you easily, as his height doesn’t hinder his ability to leap over the fences. “I go left, you go right?” He pants while slowing to match his pace with yours, but only slightly. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” you huff harder, going beyond (plus ultra) as your thighs tense and hurl yourself up, grabbing the ledge of the fence and using the momentum to hoist up and over the wall in one fluid motion. Kuroo watches your movements, close to being fully distracted, but does the same as he breaks off.</p>
<p>The man is slowing down, <em>so he’s probably not used to this much physical exercise</em>, you think while panting and avoiding the slight burn in your thighs. Kuroo advances, his height helping a little too much as he runs close to him. Right as he places a hand on the man's shoulder, Kuroo is blasted back, the remnants of a blue aura evident on the man’s palm.</p>
<p>“Kuroo!” You veer in his direction, slowing your pace to assess the damage. As you approach, he flips onto his knees, waving her off.</p>
<p>“Go! Get the guy!” He coughs, gripping his side and you regain focus and begin to run. <em>Getting close to him isn’t an option at this point…. Think Y/N! </em>Then it hits you, right as your feet touch ground over the next wall. Body tired, but mind determined, you push even harder. <em>I got a plan, just got to get closer!</em></p>
<p>The man's pace is getting slower by the second, and once you know for sure he’s within range, you build an aura. The area flashes a bright blue, and before he can realize what’s happening, he’s colliding into someone. You had opened a portal right in front of him, the receiving one right in front of you. Like a trained soldier, you grab his forearm and twist hard, making the man spin around. Some pressure on the backs of his knees causes him to fall over. You force his chest onto the ground, and hold his arms in a lock, making sure to avoid the palms of his hands. </p>
<p>Lungs burn slightly, you focus on your breath not realizing that Kuroo walked up until he placed a hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he speaks softly, and uses his eyes to silently ask if you’re okay. Nodding to assure him, you move off of the man, Kuroo quickly replacing your position. Pulling out your phone, you dial Akaashi. </p>
<p>“Dr. Takahashi, is it?” you speak as the phone begins to ring. He doesn’t say anything, but the look in his eyes is all the confirmation you need. The phone beeps for another moment before the voice on the other line goes through.</p>
<p>“You guys alright?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, winded but fine. Takahashi must’ve been hiding in the basement and tried to make a break for it.” Turning to Kuroo, he nods to verify the story. “Where are you guys?”</p>
<p>“We’re back at the house still. We heard the ruckus, but by the time we looked in both of you were gone. Bokuto deducted that it was a chase so we decided to stay put for the time being.” Humming in affirmation, you spin around, putting a hand on your hip and breathing in the fresh air.</p>
<p>“Well, we’ll make our way back to you. I found some stuff I think everyone should see.”</p>
<p>“Okay, sounds good. We’ll contact Takeda-sensei and fill him in quickly.” The line beeps, and you glance at the scientist before looking to your partner. </p>
<p>“You’ve given your mother quite the heart attack Dr. Takahashi.” Kuroo gets up off of his back but keeps his arms in a tight grip.You have done this many times with Kuroo, and secures his arms before yanking him onto his feet. The three begin to walk as Kuroo pulls out a pair of handcuffs and is careful to put them on, avoiding the palms of his hands.</p>
<p>“What did you find at the house?” The cuffs click into place as he trudges along.</p>
<p>“I think it’s better if we all talked about it,” he hums in acknowledgment of your answer and walks back to meet with the other agency members. You take the moment of ease to prop her hands atop her head, taking deep breaths and sweating in the cold air.</p>
<p>“Struggling?” Kuroo chuckles at your stance, taking in the sights. A small cloud of air passes your lips, the sunlight hitting your cheekbones and the annoyed look etched into her lips.</p>
<p>“Piss off.” This causes him to laugh harder right before entering the house. The sound is not foreign to you, but your stomach does a small flip every time you hear it.</p>
<p>Bokuto rushes up, checking them both over. “You guys okay? Y/N looks run down,” Kuroo howls at the comment, turning his body to face away from the group with a full body laugh, clutching his sides.</p>
<p>Huffing, you grab Dr. Takahashi’s shoulder, directing him to the living space and has him sit down. “I’m fine Bo.” He purses his lips as he curiously looks between the two.</p>
<p>“So,” Akaashi breaks the silence, “What did you want to show us, Y/N?”</p>
<p>“Right.” Blicking back into focus, you brush past Bokuto and Kuroo. Reaching the room, you take all the documents you can grab before triple checking they are all within your grasp.</p>
<p>Downstairs, Bokuto sits across from Dr. Takahashi, making intense eye contact as Akaashi asks him some basic questions.</p>
<p>“Dr. Takahashi, born in 1975 and has worked for Anzen Tech Corporation for the past 20 years as a chemist, correct?” Cold eyes stare into the tea table, no words are spoken. “Well, that’s the information your mother has given us, so I’m going to say that it is correct.” Pulling a pen out of his pocket, Akaashi takes the files from Bo and begins to mark bits of information.</p>
<p>“A chemist, huh?” Kuroo leans over the table to stare, but once again he is unresponsive. “I also have my degree in chemistry, but I’m curious to know why you’re working at a tech corporation.” His golden eyes burn holes into Takahashi’s forehead, but he simply looks dead.</p>
<p>The interaction is halted as you march into the room, stacks of papers practically falling from your arms. Softly, you bump your hip into Kuroo’s side, telling him to move as you set the piles down in full view of Dr. Takahashi. Gauging his reaction, you catch the way his shoulders tense and eyes dilate.</p>
<p>“Where did you-” he starts, startled, but you are quick to cut him off.</p>
<p>“You’re not very good at hiding things, doctor.” The manila folder on top of the stack makes its way into your hands. With parted her lips you begin to read from the first page:</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“<strong>Anzen Tech Corp. Human Drug Trials</strong></p>
<p><strong>Test Subject No. 23</strong> - Watanabe Amida</p>
<p><strong>Age</strong>: 21</p>
<p><strong>Gender</strong>: F</p>
<p><strong>Blood Type</strong>: O-</p>
<p><strong>Notes</strong>: No history of drug or alcohol abuse. In good health. Family history of colon and skin cancer, but no major complications. No major visits to hospitals for injury or illness.</p>
<p><strong>Cycle 1</strong>: Injected with 15ml of treatment. Skin around the puncture started to rash and the subject threw up within 3 hours. Subject will be returning home for the night before observation and dosage tomorrow.</p>
<p><strong>Cycle 2</strong>: Subject stated they only received four hours of sleep, as they had to keep returning to the bathroom. Skin is no longer raised, but it is a deeper shade of pink. Received another 15ml, will be uping to 20ml if skin remains the same color tomorrow. No rash after injection, and the subject seems much more drowsy. Keeping overnight for observation.</p>
<p><strong>Cycle 3</strong>: Subject sat up and stared at the wall all night saying “Not here”. They received several pills from staff to help sleep, but their eyes were constantly open. The rash appeared on different parts of the body (upper back, injection site and calf muscles) before returning to normal. The skin continues to be a darker shade. Staying at 15ml. Subject immediately began dry heaving and scratching at the skin. Force was needed to strap her down to finish dosage. Eventually required tranquilization to observe bodily functions. Spots that had rashes before began to bleed, and new rash spots had appeared. Blood was found in the corner of the left eye. Upon further inspection, we determined it came from the eyelid and not the eyeball. Keeping overnight.</p>
<p><strong>Cycle 4</strong>: Subject never woke from tranquilization. Old rashes bleed throughout the night, but the whole body was covered in them. All orifices had small amounts of blood coming from them. Subject passed early morning before injection.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>A scowl adorns your features as you pass the file to Akaashi. The room is still as all eyes are on the trembling doctor. His head shakes slightly as the cuffs audibly shake behind him.</p>
<p>“We didn’t…. We…” His voice is soft, softer than a pin dropping.</p>
<p>“Didn’t what.” Venom spills out of your mouth, eyes pinpointed on the monster in front of her. Kuroo’s fists are clenched, knuckles turning white, but the way you speak makes him realize that you could cause a lot of damage if the doctor says one wrong thing. He’d only witnessed you in this state a handful of times, but only once did he see you lose it. <em>Never again</em>, he looks at your figure, placing a hand on your shoulder.</p>
<p>“Y/N,” Kuroo speaks with concern laced into his words. “Let’s take a step back.” His hand pulls on your shoulder ever so softly before you give in and takes a few steps back to be in line with him. Kuroo’s hand remains on your shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb to help soothe you. He’s furious, but right now he needs to prevent a disaster.</p>
<p>Silence continues to fill the room, slowly drowning the hustle and bustle of the city right outside the window. “We didn’t know that this is what they wanted.” Voice cracking, Takahashi speaks through silent tears. “They told us it was for medical purposes.” Kuroo’s thumb stops its movements. “They said that it was to help…”</p>
<p>A cold chill runs down everyone’s bodies. More fuel is added to the fire. “But these people were dying under your care. Did that not trigger any red flags doctor? You might not be a medical professional, but continuously injecting people with a substance that causes them to break out doesn’t seem ethical to me at all.” You brutally torture the doctor with your words.</p>
<p>“They told us they were willing-”</p>
<p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Your words boom over the quiet hum of the A/C. Even the boys flinch at your tone, Bokuto and Akaashi looking at Kuroo. His lips are pressed together, resuming his circles into your shoulder. You are beyond tense, but he isn’t sure how to reel you back in. A blanket of silence settles over the room once more.</p>
<p>Bokuto takes files based off of the patients, looking for patterns among the records. Akaashi takes out his own device, texting reports back to headquarters about the case, noting your hostile position to Takeda and Ukai as he awaits a response on how to deal with the situation. Kuroo looks at you once more, racking his brain of what to do, but comes up short. He squeezes your shoulder before approaching the table. Silently, he sifts through the documents, until a file with chemical symbols catches his eyes. Dr. Takahashi goes rigid once again as he realizes what Kuroo is looking at and panics.</p>
<p>“You said you’re a chemist! You have to understand!” He stands suddenly from his seat, attempting to reach out to Kuroo. Hands moving faster than bullets, you grab Takahashi by the collar and slam him back onto the couch as he screams. “YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!”</p>
<p>Akaashi stands and situated himself between her and the doctor, Kuroo gripping your bicep to prevent any further movements. “We can’t have him harmed, Y/N.” Akaashi presses his phone into your hands, a silent signal to look. Taking it, a message from Ukai and Takeda states that they have already made contact with the police and agency members will hold off until Takahashi is taken into custody.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” you place the device back in his hands and easily yank your arm back from Kuroo’s hold. Walking to the front yard, you know everyone is uncomfortable with you being in the room. <em>A great feeling, my own teammates are scared of me</em>. </p>
<p>Kuroo can’t help but sigh, already knowing what’s going on in your head. Quietly, he exchanges glances with Akaashi and resumes looking at the files in his hands. Bokuto stops his own research as he catches Kuroo’s expression change. “What is it?” He stands and meets the other man in the center of the room. Smart as he may be, he is no chemist and doesn’t know what to make of all of the lines.</p>
<p>Grinding his teeth, Kuroo runs a hand over his eyebrows, exasperated. “They are making a steroid - trying too, at least. I’m no geneticist, but it looks like they want something to permanently enhance a person's physique. Which has never been done…” His cat-like eyes narrow in Dr. Takahashi’s direction.</p>
<p>“That would explain why they only looked at candidates who were physically fit and had no previous signs of injury or illness.” Bokuto chirps in, taking the file from Kuroo’s hands.</p>
<p>“The police are five minutes out. I would suggest we put everything back in order and have Kuroo and Y/N wait outside for them.” Akaashi, always observant and cautious, speaks as he arranges the mangle of papers on the table.</p>
<p>Bokuto nudges Kuroo in the arm, wiggling his eyebrows and Kuroo scoffs and walks outside. You have your arms crossed, weight shifted onto one leg as the other bounces. You can see him observing you in your peripheral, but chooses not to comment. You can feel your face heat up a tad bit. Although you've been partners for years, you don't exactly like feeling like you’re being observed.</p>
<p>The past three years had meant a lot to both you and Kuroo. You’re one of the founding members of the agency, alongside Takeda-sensei, Ukai-sensei and three others. Kuroo had joined with Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi just a year later. The agency was so small back then, but finding a whole group of gifted people was a blessing for the business. The group of men seemed genuine in their gestures, quickly fitting in. Kenma was quiet, a stark contrast to Bokuto who could be boisterous at any given moment. Akaashi and Kuroo were observant, scarily so, but they learned their strengths from the group. His jokes didn’t always land, but Kuroo found himself listening to your laugh anytime he told one. You always tried to welcome new people in like they were long lost relatives, making the transition as easy as possible. He appreciated the gesture and found himself drawn to you.</p>
<p>Mystery shrouded you, no one knew your past, and anytime someone asked it was brushed off with a simple “it’s a long story” and a giggle. The first year, he would let it slide, just satisfied in hearing you talk, but the longer he stuck around, the more Kuroo found himself wondering just how much he didn’t know about you. Yeah, you’re one of the smartest and combat effective members of the agency, but he couldn’t tell you your birthday, your favorite color or what college you went to. It drove him crazy, really. Kuroo consoled Bokuto, who quickly laughed at him, teasing him for his crush on a coworker. He blushed, but didn’t deny it. Over the next year, he asked questions whenever he got the opportunity. Some, you would answer, but most you would shut down. </p>
<p>After months of pestering, they got drunk at Kenma’s apartment and you told them all that it was frustrating. “I just want to be straight forward, what’s my business is my business. If I want to tell you, I’ll fucking say it.” You shrugged, placing the beer bottle on the counter. Kuroo didn’t press as much after that, even if you did tell him that you talk a lot of shit when you are drunk. You both had a straight to the point kind of relationship full of trust and understanding. Both of you are grateful to one another for many reasons, but being excellent partners on the field is somewhere in their top tens.</p>
<p>“You know, you could just ask if I’m upset?” You walk up the yard, looking down both sides of the road to look for the cops.</p>
<p>“I know, but I can tell.” He watches from his spot, concentrating on your body language.</p>
<p>“Then stop looking at me like I’m a lab rat.” you don't turn as you speak, instead slightly bent over on the sidewalk looking down the street. He sighs, knowing that this is just the manifestation of your frustration, but that means it just doesn’t affect him.</p>
<p>“Y/N. It’s not like that and you know it.” Physical contact would upset you more, or that’s what he’s led to believe from past encounters, so he stays put. The conversation dies just as quickly as it had started.</p>
<p>You know he cares about you. The slight sting of regret prods the back of your mind before you finally make your way back to Kuroo’s side. Mumbling, you whisper out a quiet apology. He acknowledges the statement with a small laugh.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I know how you can get.” He places his hand back on your shoulder and starts rubbing circles “And I also know that you were about to rip that guy’s head off in there.” He motions with his other hand to the house, a smile adorning his lips.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and? He probably deserves it. At this point, he’s either gonna be killed or put in jail for the rest of his life. Might as well make the process easier and less paperwork intensive on everyone.” you hiss lightly, rolling your eyes. Kuroo’s hand rubs harder circles into your shoulder when he feels you tense.</p>
<p>“And all I’m saying, is that the agency would <em>kill</em> you if you murdered someone. Then I would get punished for letting you.”</p>
<p>“But you’d let me.” He laughs, watching the police cars round the corner and park in front of the house.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The next 30 minutes are a blur as Akaashi and Kuroo handle the police and have statements taken. You and Bokuto take the back seat and just stand around on the lawn, making small talk until you’re all permitted to leave.</p>
<p>“So how about dinner? We got the job done and Y/N found some great info that’ll get the agency some more cash, so why not celebrate? Huh?” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows vigorously at the group as they step into a subway car. </p>
<p>“I think I’m good Bo, I’m just gonna finish up the paperwork for today since you guys took care of everything.” you quickly find a seat, letting the boys fend for themselves on a workday afternoon train. They squeeze in, trying to get close enough to you to continue the conversation. </p>
<p>“You don’t have too you know. We’re perfectly capable of doing our own paperwork,” Akaashi, honest as ever, speaks over the crowd.</p>
<p>“Plus, you did use your gift to save our asses, so you shouldn’t do extra shit if you don’t have too.” Kuroo pipes in, trying to get closer to the group.</p>
<p>“No it’s okay guys, you’re probably gonna drink and I got all riled up. It’s not a big deal, so drop it.” You’re stern with your words, and both Akaashi and Kuroo get the memo.</p>
<p>“But you never go drinking with us. It’s kinda ridiculous.” Bokuto holds the band above your seat, staring straight into your eyes. His eyes plead, and his lips hold a frown.</p>
<p>“How about when the payment goes in from the court cases? Then I’ll go out with the whole agency for happy hour.” You know that he will not stop asking until they compromise or you agree, so you settle for what you can get.</p>
<p>“Fine. But if you bail on us I’m gonna have you buy me cases of beer for the next month.” The words cause a scowl to form on your face, knowing that the ladder would be much more costly than a single night out. </p>
<p>“Deal.” You come to an agreement and quietly take the rest of the train ride to talk about menial tasks around the office.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The agency was slow when the group entered its doorway. Kenma doesn’t bother looking up from the small device in his hands. A large group of workers turn their heads, looking at who opened the front door. </p>
<p>“Y/N-chan!” Oikawa is sitting on Iwa’s desk as he waves to his second favorite detective. The other boys say their hellos, Lev and Hinata practically have a screaming match as they greet the crew, and normal office chatter resumes. You walk to your desk, which is situated across from Kuroo’s and in a group with Akaashi and Bokutos, then plop down into the wheely chair, letting a sigh escape your lips.</p>
<p>“Welcome back guys.” Ukai and Takeda come out of their private office to check in on everyone. “Everything go okay with the police?” Ukai takes a huff from his cigarette, and blows the smoke upwards.</p>
<p>“It was fine.” Kuroo takes a seat at his desk. “They seemed grumpy that we touched the evidence, but it was all just paperwork so they’ll clear it.” A reassuring smile takes its place on his lips, and you roll your eyes.</p>
<p>“That’s good. I’m glad you guys were able to grab him in time.” Takeda walks over to their desks and smiles at the group, placing a hand on your shoulder. “And I’m glad nothing happened.”</p>
<p><em>Well that was a blow to my self confidence</em>, you think while smiling to assure Takeda-sensei that it was okay. You boot up the computer and pull out some papers from the desk and begin the paperwork, already very tired from the day's events. Takeda takes the hint and walks to Akaashi’s desk, starting a brief conversation.</p>
<p>Kuroo eyes you from across the desks, trying to get a good look at your eyes. Usually your body language is pretty telling, but in an office scenario it becomes a thousand times harder to know what you’re thinking. Your eyes are always a good tell, but you're avoiding looking at him in order to focus. He huffs, leaning back into his chair and spins to take a view of the agency.</p>
<p>Oikawa and Iwa are still talking, or rather Oikawa is talking while Iwa works. Lev, Kageyama and Hinata aren’t focusing on their work at all, instead they’re trying to get Kenma’s attention, who is still engrossed in his game. Tanaka and Nishinoya whisper amongst themselves about God knows what as they giggle. A good majority of the agency members had called it a day and went home or out, leaving this last case before their doors shut for the afternoon.</p>
<p>Takeda and Ukai share small conversation at the back of the room before sending the younger ones home, including Tanaka and Nishinoya seeing as they weren’t working. They try to send Iwaizumi and Oikawa home, but both refuse as they tend to walk you home at the end of every night. The three of you got along very well, and tended to take cases together pretty frequently, but lately you've been spending more time with Kuroo and his little gang.</p>
<p>No one in the agency knew what was up with Iwa, Oikawa and yourself. You three were glued at the hips from the moment the two boys stepped into the agency, almost like you knew each other in past lives. The fluidity in your teamwork was seamless as you took charge a majority of the time, another thing Kuroo could admire about you. A small portion of the agency believed that you knew each other before working with the ADA, but if they had nothing has ever slipped. No red flags have ever been set off and everyone just let it slide. By some cosmic power you three had found each other and would die for one another (not that any of you would admit it). </p>
<p>“It’s okay Takeda-Sensei,” Oikawa hopped off of Iwa’s desk and waved a hand in the air, “We’ll lock up. I still have some paperwork to finish anyways.” Always a sweet talker, Oikawa spoke with a honeyed tone as the presidents took his word, leaving the office to just six members.</p>
<p>Quietly, Akaashi and Bokuto finish what little they have left to do and wait for Kuroo. The chemist took his sweet time, seeing Bokuto’s eyebrows furrow as he typed slower and slower.</p>
<p>“Sorry, you guys waiting on me?” He turns, giving them an innocent look and laughs when Bokuto’s scowl etches itself deeper on his face.</p>
<p>“Kuroo, please hurry. I don’t want him to turn emo before we go out,” Akaashi leans and whispers. “If he drinks when he’s emo I’ll just have to carry him home while he’s crying.” The imaginary scenario made Kuroo chuckle, but he finishes his work swiftly before looking up at you. Still hyper focused on the screen, your keyboard firing off like a gatling gun. Your r.b.f. was showing, but he didn’t mind; instead he was admiring the soft glow from the computer on your cheekbones.</p>
<p>“Ready, bro?” Bokuto slaps him rather hard on the back with a large, toothy smile. It snaps him out of his thoughts, but he scoffs playfully before getting up.</p>
<p>“You sure you’re going to be okay, Y/N?” The sound of your name derails a train of thought, eyes flickering between the work laid before you and the raven haired male stretching on the other side of the desk.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Tooru and Hajime are gonna walk me home, and I’ll be done here within the next hour or so.” Flashing a reassuring smile, you return to the files without waiting for an answer. Kuroo looks over at the aforementioned males, Oikawa flashing his signature smirk.</p>
<p>“Okay, be safe guys.” He waves at the three before turning to Akaashi and Bokuto, who are waiting at the entrance. With one last glance at you, he follows his companions out the door.</p>
<p>Oikawa and Iwa share a few words while they work, leaving you to your own devices, knowing that once you’re “in the zone” you won’t be stopped anytime soon. The sky starts to shift from a light baby blue to soft peach and oranges as the day drags on, the air cooling further as the night starts to settle in.</p>
<p>The pair listen to the hum of the city streets as you finish your last page of work. It ends up being much later in the night than they had anticipated, but none of them had anything going on. As the keyboard clicks and clacks come to a halt, you speak with an air of caution.</p>
<p>“The Port Mafia’s getting closer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evasion Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Port Mafia gets closer to Y/N, but how will she choose to deal with it all? She's been avoiding it for so long, but how much longer can this go on?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tooru and Hajime tense, the sound of a pen dropping the only thing that fills the room. You continue to stare at the paperwork, waiting for them to say something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hajime is the first to speak. His voice is quiet and unsure, but he wouldn’t let the silence drown them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, they’re getting closer to the Agency, to us.” Straightening out a stack of papers, you slide them into a file folder, cleaning up your desk area. “The case from today involved a company that Washijo bought several years ago.” Tooru clenches his fists as you continue. “They were working on one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>experiments.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did the others find out?” Tooru interjects, you glance at him but look away to file some more paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The others only know what the police know. None of the reports from those experiments mentioned the Port Mafia or Washijo’s name as per usual.” You slip the last few bits of paper into a pile before stretching out your arms above your head, shoulders and back popping loud enough for the two others to hear. “I just thought it was concerning that more and more mafia connections are making appearances in our line of work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It makes sense, though. We are a detective agency and they make up almost 60% of Yokohama’s crimes.” Iwaizumi explains, folding his arms over his chest and biting his lip in contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that and I knew when I joined the agency that seeing them was unavoidable. I just wanted to tell you both that it’s been happening more, and that they’re making moves.” You stand up from your chair, grabbing your belongings and placing it back under the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all go quiet, either thinking of what to say next or simply wanting the conversation to be over. Tooru speaks, letting his thoughts out. “So do we just… ignore it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You begin to put on your coat which you had forgotten earlier, buttoning it as you speak. “What else can we do? You two are more safe in this scenario than I am. If I get recognized by any of them, it’s game over.” You don't bother looking at them, knowing that Iwaizumi’s fists would be clenched and that Tooru’s lips were going to be pursued. Both of them are doing what you predicted, but Iwaizumi releases his tension first, instead tapping his foot on the ground in contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would suggest we just keep laying low.” He looks between his two friends, gauging your reactions before he speaks further. Tooru nods in agreement while looking at you who takes a second to make eye contact. You give him one small nod before he continues. “You probably shouldn’t take any more jobs that could relate to them in any way. Oikawa and I will cover for you in the meantime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time you look between them both. Oikawa pleads with his eyes, knowing that you can be quite stubborn and Hajime looks at you with acknowledgment, as if he already knows you agree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another tiny nod makes the boys sigh in relief, each taking a moment to regain their composure before grabbing their personal belongings. They whisper something between themselves while you walk over to the front door, taking out your keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should just use your vacation days for a week or two and hop it all dies down by the time you get back…” Tooru jokes, bumping his elbow into your side before stepping out of the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scoff lightly, rolling your eyes. “I don’t think Takeda and Ukai would like that very much.” Iwaizumi walks out, and you turn to lock up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you step out onto the street, pulling your coats tighter to your bodies after making initial contact with the cold air. You set the pace when they walk towards the subway, but talk quietly. “I don’t mind laying off the cases for a bit, I mean, they’re not going to like that I’m ‘slacking’, but I agree that this is our best bet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following behind you, they silently bump fists, walking the rest of the way home with light chatter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning everyone.” You walk in, two cups of coffee tight in your grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning Y/N!” The interns reply, all turning in their chairs to greet you. Hinata and Lev, once again, start to say their greetings louder and louder. You laugh it off and greet them both personally before walking over to your desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo sits at his, head down in his arms with a slight groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take immediate notice and poke his shoulder. “Rough night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” He mumbles in his arms before slowly leaning back up. “Bokuto drinks like a monster and I tried to keep up to boost his morale.” You smile and laugh lightly at the notion, but set one of the coffee cups down on his desk before leaning on it. Although his head is pounding, his heart joins the fray once he sees your smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, serves you right for drinking on a weeknight.” You smirk before taking a sip from your own cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thanks you by picking up the cup and ‘cheering’ it into the air before taking a sip as well. It was still quite warm, but it was just how he likes it. You move off of his desk and into your chair to get started on some morning paperwork, his eyes watching you as you do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the most part, the morning goes by without a hitch, and after about an hour or so of quietly working, Takeda makes his way out of his office and in front of the agency's main room. “Morning everyone, nice to see you’re looking… decent enough.” He makes eye contact with Kuroo, and you fight down a smile. “I got a few calls this morning, mostly regarding smaller cases but I did get one from the police academy. This case will only be an opportunity for a few members of the agency, but please come talk to Ukai or myself if you’re interested. The others will be emailed to you here very shortly.” Bokuto slaps Kuroo’s shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows when the other man turns to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talk amongst themselves for a moment before Akaashi walks over and joins their conversation. You continue your paperwork, not paying any attention to the group of boys all staring at you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do ya say Y/N? Looking to get another big payday?” Bokuto speaks up, loud enough for everyone to hear. You look up, and find a majority of the agency staring at the group. Iwaizumi and Oikawa flash a concerned look in your direction, but quickly go back to minding their business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't let your guard down for a second, responding quickly. “I actually told Iwa and Oikawa that I would help them on a couple of cases over the next week.” You give the boys a sad smile before gesturing to the aforementioned guys. Oikawa perks up and waves at the three while Iwaizumi tends to his work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo looks back at you, frown adorning his lips. “Oh… okay. No worries.” He flashes a smile right before Bokuto slaps him hard on the shoulder blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember that you owe us a night out!” He lets out a loud laugh, while the rest of the agency just sighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Bo, how could I forget.” With one last smile, you grab some papers and make your way over to Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s desks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru breaks into laughter when you reach his desk, leaning your hip on the side. Your eyebrows furrow before he breathes out. “Jesus Y/N, could you break the man's heart any more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta let him down easy.” Hajime pipes up, smirking from his side of the desks while still doing paperwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you guys talking about?!” You look between the two, confused as all hell. They share a moment between themselves before rolling their eyes and face you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it.” Iwaizumi says, passing you a paper over the computers. “We’re gonna take a few of the small ones to fill the next couple of days. Hopefully Sawamura or Akaashi’s groups take the big ones so we don’t have too.” On the piece of paper is a case list with markings. Some are crossed out and others have little stars next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that means that Y/N finally gets to spend more time with us!” Oikawa sings, leaning back in his chair. The three of them all miss how Kuroo looks at you from across the room, hearing how they get to spend more time with you. Something in his heart pains, but he immediately writes it off as stupid and looks for Akaashi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next few days yourself, Iwaizumi and Oikawa took on a bunch of smaller cases, filling their quota while trying to maintain some form of privacy around other agency members. Iwa talked with Sawamura and his little group to ‘give’ them some bigger jobs, by framing it as Oikawa’s complaining about the heavy workload. Which Tooru complained about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys sure you don’t wanna take on the bank case?” Daichi walks up to your group of three, who are hunched over Iwa’s desk looking over info. Oikawa stands up straight, you to the left of him also stretching out your back. Sugawara and Asahi stand behind Daichi, each with a couple of files under their arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sure! Wanted to chill out for a couple of days, take on some divorce cases and slack off a bit. Let you guys catch up to us.” Oikawa waves his hands and smiles, leaning back on Iwa’s desk when said man spins around in his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that Oikawa. Our case stack has been pilling p-r-e-t-t-y high, if not higher than yours.” Sugawara takes the paper from under his arm and waves it in Oikawa’s face, singing his words in a mocking tone. A slight snarl appears on Tooru’s face while Sugawara continues to tease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, not if we add Y/N’s files!” Oikawa snaps, leaning forward from his position as if to rub his nose in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But those files belong to our stack.” The sound of a door shutting turns everyone’s attention down the hall to a tall figure. “Since Y/N’s technically a part of our group.” Kuroo steps out of the infirmary, an even wider smirk displayed across his lips as he saunters over to the group, buttoning his blazer. “Therefore we have the highest completed case pile in the agency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You had been watching everything go down while leaning a hip on the side of Iwaizumi’s desk, occasionally glancing at one another to roll your eyes. Kuroo’s proposition made her eyebrow quirk, but you decide to chime in. “And the detective with the highest number of cases completed is who?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turns to you with a sigh. Even those who didn’t say anything all mutter a response. “...you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” You hoist yourself off from the desk and pluck a paper from one of the many stacks, waving it in all of their faces. “Let’s not go around comparing case stacks when you all aren’t even close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Getting a little cocky, aren’t you Y/N?” Oikawa hums while making his way back to his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s well earned since I am a founding member.” You flash a sickeningly sweet smile, but your eyes hold something else. Kuroo watches the interaction and tries to decipher what seems to be the double-meaning behind such a wicked smile, but Oikawa seems to get the memo as he rolls his eyes jokingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, can everyone get away from my desk? So I can do my job?” Hajime interjects, everyone groaning slightly and dismissing themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo walks over to his desk, making small talk with Bokuto as Akaashi diligently types up his report. Sawamura, Sugawara and Asahi walk over to their desks while talking about that bank case and how to proceed. You briefly chat with Oikawa, lowering your voice to conceal certain aspects of their conversation, but after a few moments you make your way back to your actual desk and sift through some supplies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you still hangin’ out with the pretty boy and his bodyguard?” Kuroo keeps his eyes on his computer screen, jaw tight and his usual teasing tone nowhere to be found.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, you think Oikawa’s pretty?” You smirk, noting his serious demeanor but choosing to ignore it. Even after your sny comment, he doesn’t bother to look up at you, and just continues his work. With tight lips you search through your desk drawers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back Y/N! Are you ready to catch some bad guys and hang out with us again?” Bokuto’s boisterous personality fills the room when he plants a firm slap on your shoulder. His smile is bright and his eyes gleam with hope as you had walked back over to your quadrant of desks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up straight, you smile at him sadly and place a hand on top of his. “I’m sorry Bo, I made a deal with Iwaizumi the other day to help with a couple B and E cases.” His face falters, as well as Kuroo’s who had bothered to watch the interaction. “Maybe in a couple days!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you move your hand off of his, Bokuto steps forward and traps you by your desk. “Okay but! We have some files here with a muder case!” He leans around you and grasps at a file on Akaashi’s desk, who pounds away at his keyboard. Opening the file, Bokuto waves it in front of your face. “Guy got shot in the chest three times and jaw smashed in, it’s definitely the Port Mafia’s M.O. Might be fun!” He finishes in a sing-song voice, peeking his eyes over the top of the file.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes hold a very different reaction than his. They widen and your heart picks up its pace. “We haven’t gotten any mafia cases in months…” Kuroo catches your reaction, as well as a different duo from across the room. Iwaizumi and Oikawa watch with bated breath to see what will happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what makes this one fun!” Bokuto places the file into your hands, not really aware of your reaction and cheerfully smiles as he points to the crime scene photos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You let him talk for another few minutes as he explains the surface level details, but he waits expectantly for an answer when he’s done, big eyes staring right into yours. “Like I said Bo, I’m still working with Oikawa and Iwa on some minor ones.” The smile drops immediately, his hair following quickly after. Kuroo clenches his jaw as he listens to Oikawa and Iwa sighs in what sounds to be relief after your statement. You force a small smile. “But you guys be careful,” you say before walking off to the other detectives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days passed since that interaction, leaving Kuroo’s group a little confused on when you meant to come back. They were persistent (one person more so than the other) in their pursuit to get the gang back together, but you dodged them everytime. Kuroo saw less of you every day, and the rest of the agency noted his agitated expression almost every morning when he saw you sitting in Oikawa’s chair while having a chat with the two men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the beginning of a new week, which means it’s time for an update from the agency presidents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Morning everyone. Ukai and myself just wanted to thank everyone for all of their hard work over the past week. Our case numbers went up quite a bit and productivity has been fantastic.” Takeda speaks with a sweet tone as he stands in front of everyone. The agency is attentive to his words and nods at the statement. “That being said, after discussing with several team members, we decided to mix it up a bit since we have a very hefty case and will be assigning a team to it based on their abilities.” The room fills with whispers, as this was not a normal occurrence in the office. Detectives were given free range over who they wanted to work with and the cases they picked as long as it remained civil between all members. Oikawa throws you a sly glance, but you remain stoic at Takeda’s words. “The police specifically asked for help on this one so we went over each member's strengths and weaknesses.” The room dies down as everyone waits to hear the names. The police weren’t usually so giving in these kinds of situations, usually opting to handle things by themselves as to not use </span>
  <em>
    <span>gifted</span>
  </em>
  <span> people around the public. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai waits for the room to go silent before he speaks. “Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Oikawa-” The three glance between each other, confusion etched into their brows. “-and Y/N are the four best suited for this, if they would meet us in the conference room later today.” You place a hand over your mouth at his words, rubbing your lips before wiping your chin. Kuroo tries to remain calm at the mention of your name, but his heart skips a beat at the prospect of working with you on a major case again. “Other than that, everyone should continue as normal.” Ukai and Takeda bow before walking back into their office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto is the first to pipe up, loudly congratulating Kuroo on his ‘promotion’. All of the interns share their congrats as well to the rest of you, wishing you luck with the cops. Sawamura’s team makes their way over to your small group and gives you some pointers on how not to piss off the police chief before walking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if one cue, the four of you stand up and make your way down the halls of the agency to the conference room for the debriefing session. Kuroo and Oikawa take the lead while you and Iwa walk further behind them, whispering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t be good if the police are involved.” You lean closer to him as you speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might just be a drug bust.” Hajime offers in a reassuring tone, mostly to offer himself some sort of comfort. When the three of you were announced, your bet was that everyone had the same reaction and thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is a Port Mafia case that can’t be finished through normal legal action.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa chats with Kuroo as they enter the room, taking seats on the further end of the table. You sit yourself between them and Iwa sits to the right of Tooru. Only a few silent moments pass before both Takeda and Ukai enter the room, files stacked in their arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright you four, this is a big one.” They set the files down in front of each of you, turning to their own and reading through the material.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai starts. “The police specifically asked for two of you in this case based on previous encounters and the other two were chosen based on abilities and teamwork with the other members. We won’t say who is who, but the cops are willing to offer any of their resources to get this case solved as soon as possible.” Kuroo nudges your foot under the table, and in your peripheral you can see the makings of a grin on his face. In his head, he fully believes you were the two requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to be a pain, but why wouldn’t they ask for Bokuto? He’s usually able to solve cases in less than a day.” Iwaizumi speaks with his arms crossed, leaning back into the chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are several reasons for Bokuto, or any of the other members for that fact, to not work in this case. It requires a level of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>maturity</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be solved and once again, we are working alongside the police force and we can’t have any internal conflicts.” Takeda speaks from across the table, a reassuring smile on his lips. “Plus, we believe this group will work exceptionally well together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Ukai clears his throat. “This case has been going on for about a month already. The police academy has let several of their own detectives try their hands at it and no one has been able to get a lead on </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He tosses a few photos on to the tabletop, each depicting different crime scenes. You pick up one of them and take a closer look. This particular photo depicts what seems to be an abandoned warehouse that was broken into. Tire tracks were left on the concrete next to several dried patches of blood. A single stray bullet was left with a yellow marker next to it. The other pictures have very similar scenarios. “Random murders have been occurring across the city and the extended suburbs. Problem is, the bodies are rapidly decomposing before they can be found-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meaning they can’t really be used for evidence,” you interrupt, still flicking through the various pictures and passing them off to the rest of the guys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Takeda pulls out a file and passes it to you specifically. “The autopsies are all different. Every one of the victims died from what seems to be different causes, but they’ve predicted that the accelerated decomposition was done through placing bodies in warm areas and then moving them to these locations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say so based on the blood stains at the crime scenes.” Kuroo leans over the armrest on his chair to peek at the autopsy report you hold in your hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s when you all come in. The police have practically no leads, no predictions and nowhere else to look.” Ukai stares at the group. Oikawa and Iwaizumi continue to look at the photos and use their files to mark locations. You and Kuroo continue looking over the medical papers and police reports. “I usually don’t say this-” Everyone turns their attention to the man with the orange coat. “-but the police only asked us for help because there is nothing they can do </span>
  <em>
    <span>legally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes flicker up to meet his. With a small nod, you all understand the silent notion. “Right. Is there anything else we should know before heading over to the police headquarters?” You let Kuroo take the information out of your hands as you talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not from us. Once you get there they might have one or two pieces of evidence to show you, but we’ve filled you in on everything we have.” Takeda passes the last few pieces of paper further down the table. “From how persistent they were in asking for our help, I don’t think you should have any problems with cooperation, but don’t hesitate to call us if you need help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t be a problem!” Oikawa salutes sarcastically, rubbing the charm on thick as the presidents leave the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You walk over to Iwaizumi and nudge Oikawa on the shoulder two times before looking at Kuroo, who is still engrossed in the paperwork. He quickly gets the memo and prances over to the man before striking up a conversation as a way of distraction. You place a photo in front of Hajime and gently tap at an area of the picture. He inspects it closer and once he realizes it, his eyes go wide and he turns to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You point at one of the other piles that has almost the exact same thing. Then to another, and another until you point out all of the same scenario to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think it’s him?” He mouths to you, trying to keep an eye on the other two in the room, making sure they’re thoroughly distracted. You nod and gather the pictures and whatever else you need to put in your own file.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you all want to head over?” You speak loud and clear to get Kuroo and Oikawa’s attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably head over now and get whatever info we can before hitting up all the crime scenes.” Kuroo stands and stretches his back, soft pops filling the dead space between his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan. The next subway over there is gonna be in about 20 minutes.” Iwaizumi says with a nod and the rest of you make your way back into the main office to grab your things.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! I know this chapter wasn't as long but we're getting to some good stuff here in the upcoming chapters. My life has been hectic as fuck (mostly just shit from job) but I'm really happy to be writing to take my mind off of everything. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Into the Murky Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new case brings Y/N, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Oikawa together as they teeter on the line of safety and falling back into the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think after we visit the police and get their files we should head back to my place and sort through everything. If we’re lucky we might be able to visit one or two of the crime scenes before the sun goes down, but it would be best for us to all have the same idea of what’s going on.” You speak while putting your arms through your coat, the cold air hitting your face as the group walks down the streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan to us.” Nodding, Iwaizumi pipes up and leads the group further along the streets of Yokohama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The police station is busy as officers pace quickly through the corridors, quietly chatting amongst themselves. Two men stand by a desk, one looking up for a brief moment before nudging the other with sickly green hair. The latter frowns upon seeing your faces, but walks over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Officer Suguru, nice to see you again.” Kuroo speaks, a sly smile spread across his lips when he sees the man. You recognize the officer as well, having worked a handful of cases with him, although he treats everyone at the agency as though they are lesser than.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t say the same about you.” His voice is stern, almost spiteful while his eyes glaze over the group lined up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alrighty then</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you interject. “We’re just here to pick up the files and maybe ask some quick questions, then we can get out of your hair. Sound good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suguru makes eye contact with you and clicks his tongue. “Follow me.” He turns on his heel and starts to walk off, not bothering to see if you all follow. “ We’ve been covering this case for about a month and a half with absolutely no leads. As soon as we think of something, a piece of info pops up that discredits the entire theory. I told the chief not to bring you weirdos into this but we’re starting to get desperate considering the media still doesn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Figures,” Oikawa pipes up. “Once they know it about this they’re gonna be up your asses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Not helpful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Suguru shoves the handle down on a door and pushes it open with his hip. Inside the doorway is a conference room with one box sat on the long table. “This is what we’ve got so far.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi walks over and pops the top off. “That’s it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” The box isn’t even half full. You assume that most of its contents had already been given to you by Takeda and Ukai. “Again, we called you freaks to help us.” Suguru stands by the door, arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t mind, we can take these off of your hands and we’ll let you know if we have any questions.” Ever the charmer, Oikawa puts the lid back on top of the box, and slides it off the table and into his arms. Suguru has a displeased look on his face, but doesn’t respond to the banter. “Tell the Chief I said bye!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of you hastily make your way out of the office, away from the prying eyes of countless officers. With a sigh, Kuroo lets his shoulders relax. “I knew from the first step inside that place that they wouldn’t be any fucking help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As soon as I saw Suguru I knew it wasn’t going anywhere.” The thought of the green haired piece of shit makes you mentally gag. “It would be better for us to just get back to my apartment and go over it ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a silent agreement, everyone quickens their pace to the subway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Water anyone? We can set up in the kitchen, just let me move some shit.” You put down your belongings and take off your shoes before running over to the kitchen to get rid of the stacks of mail on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one responds to your question as they walk over to the dining area, but Kuroo bumps your hip with his. “I’ll get a pitcher, you go set up the files.” As a thanks, you bump his hip back and start to scatter papers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” Kuroo sets the pitcher and some glasses down as you speak. “There have been six murders over the past month and a half, each occurring within six to nine days within the last.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi picks up a glass. “By the looks of it, all of the bodies were found in abandoned sections of the city, or ones that were sectioned off from the public.” He talks over the sound of water being poured. “Some of them are known spots while others the general public wouldn’t have the knowledge of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s most likely someone who either has access to these locations or knows about them,” Kuroo says absentmindedly while looking over a piece of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but that doesn’t narrow down the options all that much.” Your arms are folded across your chest as you gaze over the plethora of information spread across your table. “I think it’s safe to say that it wouldn’t be someone from the general public. These murders don’t look like they were random, but none of the pieces here fit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should set the files up in a general timeline and visit the newest spots first and work our way back. The last one was almost a week ago so there’s no telling when or where our killer is gonna drop a body off next.” Iwa leans over the table and starts to move the stacks, Oikawa following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few short moments later, each of the files is placed chronologically. “So we’ll stop at the old shipyard first and then head over to the warehouse district. That should be enough time before it gets too dark and then we can go everywhere else tomorrow.” Oikawa points at the locations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan, but we should probably take my car instead of the subway if we wanna get there in time.” You turn to face your apartment and try to find where your keys are.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re taking your car? The one you told me I wasn’t even allowed to look at? Like, that car?” Kuroo’s eyes are wide, but teasing as he pokes his nose in your direction, trying to hide a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Bo were drunk and if you got a scratch on my pride and joy I would’ve killed you both, but yes. We’re taking that car.” You can feel his sarcastic tone from miles away, but you don’t bother to look at him while you rummage through different purses to find your key ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shotgun!” Oikawa makes his way to the front door and starts to put on his shoes. “The passenger seat is so much more comfy than the back seats.” His body turns partially to Kuroo’s, looking at him to let him in on this little known fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you guys have been in the car?!” The tallest guy in the room reels back, genuinely shocked at the revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… Y/N used to take us out of missions in the suburbs in it.” Iwaizumi proceeds to put on his shoes as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell dude?! Am I the only one who hasn’t been in it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Bokuto.” You whip out the keys from a bag and jingle them in his face. “Everyone else has at least sat in my car.” He pouts, but follows the rest of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car is easy to spot from the parking lot, the sleek black gloss finish reflecting the sunlight back at the group. From Kuroo’s knowledge of cars, it looks to be an older Chevy Chevelle but with four doors instead of two. “How old is this thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a 1967 model, I had to have it shipped from the U.S.” You walk to the drivers door and unlock the car. The boys all hop in, taking their respective seats.. The first thing that catches Kuroo’s eye is the modern interior paired with the stick shift in the center of the front seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see why you never let me in here, looks expensive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t take her out too often since I’m in the city most of the time, but it’s nice to be driving again. And yes, a good chunk of change was spent on her.” You pat the dashboard and start the engine. “Once again, I will kill you if you get the tiniest scratch on her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is still taped up since it wasn’t all that long ago, but we should probably split up so we can get to the warehouses before too long.” The engine rumbles underneath your voice, the car slowly coming to a halt as you park not far away from the scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan and I will check out the actual crime scene, you and Kuroo can check the perimeter to see if they missed anything!” Oikawa hops out of the car and stretches quickly before walking over. You take notice of the fast blue flash that happened when he was stretching, but no one else seemed to have caught it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The possibility of the Port Mafia appearing put the three of you on high alert, and almost anytime your group was out Oikawa would use his gift to make sure there were no surprises. The three of you had briefly chatted about it at the agency, behind Kuroo’s back. The general consensus was that Oikawa would be the lookout anytime you all went out and that it was his responsibility to let you both know if anything happens. Iwa’s job is to keep track of all of the data and keep separate files that contain anything related to the Port Mafia, such as the patterned blood stains. Your main focus is to keep Kuroo out of the loop. If the mafia is involved in this case, you could only hope that the police call you off of it before things get too involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo takes the lead and starts to walk the perimeter of the shipyard, checking out all the different angles that could have line of sight on the crime scene. “So, what do you make of all of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” You stuff your hands into your pockets and lean forward to inspect some of the large crates strewn across the concrete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean the case in general. You are one of the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>seasoned</span>
  </em>
  <span> detectives the agency has, and I can tell you already have an idea, if not a couple, of what’s going on here.” He puts emphasis on his words by craning his neck to look at you, but his words are sincere as he’s genuinely curious about your opinion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pursing your lips, you think for a moment. You don’t want to lie to him necessarily, but telling him exactly what you’re thinking isn’t really an option. “You wouldn’t be wrong, but I don’t want to jump to conclusions and get something in your guys’ heads before I have enough evidence to back it up, y’know?” With your last word, you look into his golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smart.” His look softens when he sees that you’re telling a truth of sorts. “Then the whole group wouldn’t have to deal with confirmation bias.” His scientist is peaking through. You roll your eyes and walk off to inspect a different area as he chuckles and moves off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The yard is bleak for the most part, countless variations of cargo and ship parts placed carelessly around. It’s odd, you think, that the body would be in the center of everything. Like it isn’t trying to be hidden. Your pace slows as you come to one of the last places that has visibility on where the body would have been. There’s a large shipping container that blocks some spots; age and the general wear and tear has caused the large piece of metal to rust. Your eyes rake over the orange container, but something catches your attention around the handle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You crouch down and move in closer. “What’d you find?” Kuroo notices your position and makes his way over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fibers that were caught on the door.” You point to the black material, careful not to touch it. It could’ve been missed easily, blending in with the rusty metal. “I’ll have Kenma run diagnostics on them just in case.” He nods, but turns his attention to the buzzing in his pocket. You walk over to the car and grab some gloves and a bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the fabric between your fingers, you gently shimmy it out of its wedged position and place it into the plastic. Kuroo puts his phone back into his pocket. “Oikawa and Iwazumi said that nothing was out of the ordinary at the scene. They’re headed back to the car now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. I think we looked over everything so let’s go.” You hold the bag up and examine it in what sunlights left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you and Kuroo approach the vehicle, Oikawa practically shouts. “I’m just saying! If you like this person then you should just come right out and say it! It’s not like you’re ugly!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s why you’re a dumbass. No way in hell am I telling them shit,” Iwa huffs and turns away from his partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’d you piss him off, Oikawa?” You speak before Tooru can get another word in, tossing the bag at Iwa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How dare you! I was trying to be a good friend and help Iwaizumi with his crush but apparently I’m not allowed to be a decent person.” Whining like a child, Oikawa crosses his arms and turns his chin up and away from the group. You and Iwa roll your eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This happen often?” Kuroo leans in to whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than I’d like to think about.” You take off the gloves and pull out the car keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does know it’s pretty obvious who it is, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” You stare at Kuroo and sigh. “Alright, Hajime rides shotgun to the warehouses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” you cut off Tooru once more. “After that, Kuroo gets to sit there on the way home.” He silently grumbles to himself, settling into the back seat while the rest of you silently get in and listen to the radio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly coming to a halt, the metal hunk jerks into place as you put her into park. “Same groups?” Kuroo asks, looking between everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I trust you two to not hurt each other and do your jobs?” You look at Oikawa from the rearview mirror, popping a brow up accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got it Y/N.” Hajime breaks off the childish encounter before it can continue and splits off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warehouse is large, but filled with nothing. Your footsteps echo in the dark space. The other two in your group keep forward and walk down where police tapes are starting to fall off from their previously tied positions. You stop and take a second to look around, noticing the staircase and balcony on the outer parts of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The metal creaks under yours and Kuroos footsteps. “Do you think he’ll ever say anything to Oikawa?” Kuroo walks up the stairs behind you, unsure of where to look before ultimately deciding to look at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not sure.” You reach the balcony and slow your pace to check everything. “I hope he does. They’re good for each other.” Kuroo can tell you’re being sincere, and he smiles at your statement. All three of you are close and if you think that they’re good for one another, then he decides to take that stance as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Following behind you, he checks the wall and floor for anything while you observe the space below and the railing. You can see Tooru and Hajime talking down on the ground level, crouching and standing straight, taking out the photos and finding where each position is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope he says something soon. Tooru can’t take a hint but it’s not like either of them are interested in anyone else right now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You watch them while you walk, a nudge to the shoulder brings you out of your thoughts. “Y/N. Blood stains.” Kuroo points to the railing. Dried splotches of blood are faint on the top bar of the railing, only a few specs and faint from age.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your face scrunches in thought, impressed that he spotted it. “These weren’t in any of the photos.” He shakes his head in confirmation, and pulls a swab and container out from his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that it does us all that much good, but at least we can try and get the blood type. See if it matches any of the victims. After the last place, I thought it might be a good idea to bring some equipment with us.” You agree with him by nodding and letting him take the sample.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should probably stop by Kenma’s tonight and give him all this stuff since he’s not gonna sleep anyways.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” Placing the swab into the tube, he turns and walks back down to the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi are already standing next to the car in silence. You can tell Iwa’s just being petty and Tooru looks like he’s about to burst if he doesn’t talk in the next two seconds. “Ready?” You unlock the doors for everyone and they all hop in without a word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rubbing your eyes, the dim lights from the lamp posts light the city streets as you blink harshly to bring some moisture back into your eyelids. While you’re staring at the road, you don’t see Kuroo staring at you from the passenger's seat, admiring how gorgeous you look with the different angles of light hitting your face. He loves how you took charge of this case, and he admires your leadership skills on the field. His chest tightens at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have been doing this for so long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you deserve the praise.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru glances up from the back seat and notices Kuroo’s current state, and decides to nudge Hajime’s arm to get him to look. Both of them smile at the scene, knowing for quite a while that Kuroo has a thing for you, but they quietly return to their work and let it happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip to Kenma’s house doesn’t take all that long considering it’s getting fairly late at night. You and Kuroo decide to just go and drop off the evidence quickly, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi can stay in the car and wait.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knock softly on the door, careful not to be too loud for his neighbors. Within a matter of seconds the door is swung open and Kenma stands in front of you both, wearing his pajamas and bags apparent under his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kenma, sorry to drop in so late.” His face is telling you that you had interrupted something, so you speak as sweetly as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Kuroo already filled me in; I’ll have it done by morning.” He extends his hands towards you and you place the two bags into them. Kenma holds them up and looks at them. “Shouldn’t be too difficult. I’ll call you when I’m done.” And with that, he shuts his front door and leaves you both outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” You swallow your saliva and turn back to the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s probably been up for a day or two,” Kuroo grumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, that means he’ll most likely pass out soon.” You don’t know Kenma as well as his counterpart, but you still knew of his tendencies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The engine puts you in a trance for the rest of the way home; the sound puts you at ease and your heart rate slows until you are completely relaxed. You pull into the parking space and sit for a moment, taking in the noise before cutting it off and getting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a good time for everyone? The rest of the crime scenes are spread out all across town so it’s gonna be a lot of driving around.” A yawn finishes your sentence as you lean on your apartment door, looking to the three men.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does nine sound? That should give Kenma some time to get back to us and give us enough time to get coffee or whatever.” Kuroo shivers in the night air, shoving hands down into his pants pockets and hunching into himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Iwa pulls his suit jacket on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here.” Oikawa matches your yawn, but smiles at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool. Get home safe guys.” You wave to them and open your apartment, feeling a blast of warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.” They each mumble and head on home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m positive Y/N.” Kenma’s voice is tired over the phone, words slurring slightly from over exhaustion. “Neither of the samples matched with any of the victims. The blood’s O negative and the clothing was made out of some kind of cashmere, which no one was wearing when they died.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” You rub your eyes and sigh, frustrated that this was going exactly how you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it to go. “Thanks Kenma. Go to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo, having walked in not that long ago, heard the entire conversation. He places two coffees down on the counter and watches you rub your eyes. “No dice?” You shake your head and let your hand run slowly down your chin. “Well at least we know that the police missed stuff. It’s not exactly what you wanna hear, but it gives us a chance to actually piece this together.” Always looking for the positives, he smiles at you and gently rubs your shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose.” You put a hand on top of his, patting it lightly. His thumb continues to rub circles into your shoulder, but the moment is cut short by a knock at the door. As you step away, your heart skips a beat and you take a deep breath. Unbeknownst to you, his heart does the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Strike Team Alpha!” Oikawa practically screams as he enters the doorway, a big, bright smile across his lips. Hajime walks in behind him and waves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mornin’ boys. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?” You walk back into the kitchen, picking up the coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Kuroo clears his throat and grabs his cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better chug your coffee now. No drinks in the car.” You take a few sips of yours before leaving it on the counter. He deadpans and attempts to drink all of the burning hot coffee, but ends up coughing a majority of it up. You laugh and head outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where to first?” You pull the seatbelt across your chest and click it into place before looking at your co-pilot, Hajime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we’re following the order, we’re headed to the suburbs. It’ll probably take an hour or so with traffic.” He takes out some papers from a file folder, showing you the address.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good nap to me!” Oikawa stretches in the back, placing hands behind his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh.” His smile falters. “I’ve got files back there you all need to go over in the meantime.” You point over the seats, down to where his and Kuroo’s feet are.“Plan is to get these first two locations over with before two, then get lunch and finish with the last few locations. Depending on traffic and stops we should get done around nine or ten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’s gonna take that long?” Kuroo takes some papers into his hand, glancing up at you through the rearview mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately. It’s a weekday, which means traffic is going to be hell and these places don’t have the police on them anymore, so we have to call ahead of time and get clearance before going.” You twist the keys and the engine roars, warming up for a long day of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning passes pretty quickly. The owners of the two locations cooperated with no complaints and let you inspect as much as you like. Just as expected, the traffic did hold up some of the progress, but before you knew it, the afternoon had rolled around. You haven't found anything new, and pairing that with the unfortunate news Kenma had given you this morning, your mood is starting to turn sour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. One more and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no more bathroom stops</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You speak clearly, eyes dead ahead on the road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This should be the place near the steel manufacturing site, right?” Kuroo flips through the papers in the back seat, the car now littered with files.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the body was found near the scrap metal. Hajime should’ve already contacted the owners to let them know we’re on our way.” You watch the sun slowly meet the horizon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They gave us the gate code and said no workers should be there when we arrive.” He responds at the sound of his name, typing something on his phone. “These are the guys that also gave their security footage to the cops so we don’t have to split up this time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not another word is said while you drive. Oikawa takes the photos, Kuroo looks over the information and Iwa fills in Takeda and Ukai as to what’s happening. You hum softly with the radio and tap your thumb to the beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever so slowly the sun descends beyond the skyline, leaving the streets to the moonlight. A few more turns and you’re met with a gate and keypad. Hajime tells you the numbers and the large steel construction site was before you. Street lamps light up the parking lot, but on your better judgement you swing the car around the building and park it out of sight. The four of you step out of the car, a cold breeze bringing you out of your tiredness as you lead the group into the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where was the body found?” Kuroo steps further into the building, looking around at all of the different welding tools.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should’ve been right around here based on the photos.” Iwa walks him over in the direction, Oikawa and yourself following suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scene’s been cleaned up weeks ago; no traces of where the body was could be seen but luckily you have the photos to point you in the right direction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa staggers further and further behind, his heart picking up in rate while he turns his ear towards the door. His ability </span>
  <em>
    <span>Listener in the Night</span>
  </em>
  <span> allows him to hear a bobby pin dropping in a room surrounded in five foot thick steel walls and from far distances if he chooses to listen to that distance. His feet stop, as if waiting for confirmation. Not a second later he rushes over to you. “They’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urgency in his voice sets off every alarm in your brain. “Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motions outside, near where the parking lot is and sends Iwaizumi a look. Knowing without saying a word, Iwa’s jaw tenses and he turns on his heel, spotting a concealed spot from the front entrance. Hastily he moves over and waits for Oikawa to join him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the guys make their move, you rush over to Kuroo and grab at his shirt collar, pulling hard. “Y/N! What the hell-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsuro. Don’t ask.” You run while he jogs, but the tone of your voice and the use of his first name shuts him up immediately. There’s nothing in the world that would let you loosen your grip on his clothes, and he knows this well. When you take charge, you are a dictator. No questions asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your group of four huddles in the corner, Hajime keeping everyone behind him while Oikawa whispers their location to you all. Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard near the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cops give up already?” The voice sends chills down yours, Iwaizumis and Oikawas spines. Kuroo keeps his mouth shut and his eyes on you instead of what’s going on. The man's voice is cartoonish, the inflection on each word is overused making it easily recognizable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tension is thick enough to cut as the three of you stop breathing all together. Kuroo places a hand on top of yours to try and relax you, but you are completely unaware that he does so, too focused on the crisis at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N.” You snap your neck up to look at him and shake your head harshly, mouthing the word ‘no’ to him. His eyes hold endless amounts of worry while yours carry panic. In your haze, you didn’t even realize that Iwa and Oikawa had pulled their guns out and are now standing in front of the both of you. Oikawa’s hands shake slightly and Iwa is taking deep, slow breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, or they are trying real hard to keep this away from the public.” A second voice emerges, one that is less familiar to you but doesn’t put you at ease. The two men walk further into the complex, their foot falls echoing in the large space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel cornered, like a rabbit in a trap and your throat is starting to close, making it harder to breath. With white knuckles, you pull Kuroo closer and place your forehead on his chest, below your hands and take a deep breath. He panics, never having been in this situation, and looks to the other two men. They aren’t paying attention at all and focus on the voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either way, Wakatoshi still needs us to pick up some stuff tonight.” That name sparks another wave of chills. You prep your ability, letting the faint blue aura slowly build around your person, Iwaizumi doing the same but letting his ability release as he prepares for the worst..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… I hope you realize we don’t have the right vehicle to pick up,” the second voice deadpans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not that.” The footsteps go quiet. A few seconds of silence pass, but it feels like an eternity as the group tries their best to stay as silent as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you're here, little detectives!” Tendou Satoru’s voice booms over the empty factory, his laughter filling the space shortly after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little late but it's here! Things are heating up as we move forward. How does the reader, Oikawa and Iwa know Tendou? How will they get out? Oh! The drama!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Blast from the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions are higher than ever, and Kuroo forces your hand into revealing something you thought was far behind you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Laughter echoes across the metallic surfaces of the facility, almost as if Tendou was laughing at you from all angles. Impossibly so, your knuckles clench harder on Kuroo’s shirt and your forehead burns into the skin on his chest. His hands place themselves on your arms, unsure of what to do in this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need to hide! We just wanna talk!” Iwaizumi’s jaw flexes when Tendou speaks, safely clicking off on the pistol in hand. Your mind races a thousand thoughts a second as you try and formulate a plan to get everyone out. Oikawa glances over his shoulder for a brief second and sees your position in Kuroo’s arms. He lets a hand release from his own gun and swats your side. The movement causes you to startle, but both Tooru and Kuroo keep you as silent as possible when you shift out of Kuroo’s arms. The former questions you with his eyes, which are now laced with concern as he hasn’t ever really seen you like this before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps inch closer and closer, everyone’s heart pounding together to create a cacophony of drums. Oikawa continues to stare into your eyes, practically pleading you to do something as he readjusts his position to hold the gun with both hands once more. Iwaizumi takes a step back and squishes everyone closer together against the cold concrete walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bite your lip to the point where you can taste iron. Releasing Kuroo’s shirt, you fully press yourself against the wall. The two with eyes on you furrow their brows in confusion until they see the faintest blue light build around your form. In a matter of seconds it snaps and splinters off of your figure and the wall is replaced with the parking lot. In the distance, the moonlight shines off of the glossy paint on your car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna find you one way or another!” The voice sounds much to close and you step out into the parking lot and pull the boys with you, each falling on their asses when you quickly shut the portal and let out a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding. Your hands place themselves on top of your knees, heaving over and taking deep breaths to soothe yourself as each of the guys stand up. Once the beating of your heart slows to a reasonable pace, you turn on your heel and head to the car. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are right on your tail and hop in without question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo lags behind the group, confused on the quick turn of events. He has never known you to back out of something so quickly, and he most definitely has never seen that look on your face - a look of </span>
  <em>
    <span>concern</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It irks him that all of the sudden, right when you all get a lead, or potentially have the killers right in front of you, you turn and run. His legs carry him behind your figure, but his fists clench when you quickly turn the keys in the door and hop in without a second thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stands outside of the car and stares at his reflection through the glass. You turn the ignition and press on the brake, bracing yourself to make a quick getaway, but as you turn to check your surroundings you see Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo.” Whatever train of thought he was on was derailed. “Get in the car.” Your tone is both harsh but caring as you try and convey the urgency of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” He continues to look at himself, but acknowledges your own look of confusion in his peripheral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘why’? We need to get out of here-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why aren’t we stopping them?” His golden irises hold your own in an intensive stare, a competition of wills. The rhythmic drumming of your heart skips a beat at his conviction, but you know better than to force him into this world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Short and simple, you still don't want to lie to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The engine fills the silence as it whirs and grumbles under the cool night air. A soft breeze dances through Kuroo’s hair as he continues to hold his gaze against yours. Both of you are set in your choices, stubborn and defiant against the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo.” Iwaizumi stands next to the passenger door. “Please. Just get in the car and we can explain later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” His eyes flicker between yourself and Iwa, but he sheds his jacket and throws it into the car, pulling out the handgun that was tucked into the waist of his pants and turns to face the building. “These guys could be our killers, and they might be planning to kill tonight. If someone dies, then that’s on us.” With one final glance, he turns his head towards you. Your muscles are all tense, knuckles white from clenching the steering wheel so hard and he can see that you're grinding your teeth - a bad habit that he thought you had gotten rid of a while ago. “I can’t- won’t be responsible for someone’s death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, he heads into the dark night, his silhouette only visible from the dim street lights as he moves swiftly towards the building. Each step he takes causes your body to panic further. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could die. Tendou will take him and torture him for information.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>These thoughts race at a thousand miles per second in your head, all the while Oikawa and Iwaizumi see that you’re starting to lose it. They remember when you would get like this, but neither of them were well equipped to help you out of these situations. Oikawa, from the back seat, ever so gently places a hand on your shoulder when he sees that you’ve been blinking your eyes rapidly for a few seconds. You don’t register the feeling, and continue to think about every outcome in which you lose Kuroo. In most cases, it’s for good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru looks at Hajime, who is still outside of the vehicle, as he chews the inside of his cheek and gives you a squeeze on the shoulder. Hajime pops his knuckles and takes a deep breath. This isn’t just bad in regards to Kuroo going rogue, but the fact that all three of you could get found out. To him, that just means more hiding and relocating or facing the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N.” His voice erupts over the beating in your eardrums, and reflexively you look to Hajime. His eyes try and say what he doesn’t wish to, but he grabs his gun once more through the window of the car and purses his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve worked with these two for so long, that it’s not a challenge to understand what he’s saying. With shaky hands, you turn the keys out of the ignition and scratch at your forehead. Tooru is already out of the car when you shove open the door and stand up. Just as Kuroo had done a few moments prior, you shed your jacket and pull out a similar handgun to what everyone else is sporting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are we going to…?” The taller of the three speaks, his chocolate hair brushing his face in the silent wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s referring to Tendou and whoever the colleague is, but your priorities lie elsewhere. “No. Main goal is to get Kuroo and get the fuck out. It would be best if they don’t see us at all.” The two nod and cock their guns. You take one last deep breath and start the pursuit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three of you jog to the entrance, the door open and footsteps still echoing across the various pieces of metal. You turn to Oikawa as you place your back on the wall, waiting for confirmation that it’s safe enough to go in. He stands next to you with Iwa behind him and takes a second to listen, already having put his gift in use. Nodding once, you quickly head in and look for the nearest spot of cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys follow behind and place themselves on either side of you, waiting for the next move. This is how it's always been, with you taking the lead and them just knowing how and when to move around you. They’ve spent years learning your tactics and body language in order to work in such a smooth fashion was intense, but pays off in moments like these.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With all of your backs against the cold concrete walls, you whisper to Oikawa. “Can you hear Kuroo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods and points further into the room, also giving a hand signal that the coast is clear just up ahead. Iwaizumi takes the lead this time, making sure that the bright aqua flash is quick to snap around his form before he takes off. He remains light on his feet as he moves, but consciously makes an effort to shield both of you from any possible dangers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the three of you run to the next covered area, you spot a tuft of black hair behind a large machine towards the end of the room. You know that the others saw the same thing. You proceed as before, with Oikawa giving signals and Iwaizumi leading as you try your best to remain calm and focus on the task at hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that distracts you is the vibrant red hair peering over some pipes on the opposite end of the room. Your legs stutter in their movements, and cause Tooru to slam into you. The grunt that escapes both of your lips is booming over what was previously silent, and your reflexes tell you to scatter before Tendou can locate you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime roughly pulls Oikawa along with him as they head back towards the door, but you scurry off closer to Kuroo and find a small compartment to lodge yourself in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little detectives!” With a lilt in his voice, Tendou sprints over to the previous point of contact and scans the area with keen eyes. Based on the sound, you guess that his partner did not follow him and is still checking the rest of the rooms out. “There’s only so many places you can hide!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hold your breath, knowing that you’re much closer to him than the boys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If he finds me, it’s game over.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A hand makes its way over your mouth as you try to regulate your frantic heart, as it wants to leap out of your chest and run away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only a little ways down from you, Kuroo had heard the grunts but had recognized them as your own. A sigh of relief leaves his lips, thankful that you decided to come help him. The relief lasts only for a moment before the perp runs over to your potential location and starts taunting you all. Strategically, Kuroo starts to think of where everyone could be located. His one goal at this moment is to pair with you and take out the two suspects before things get messy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You, on the other hand, wait for the sound of foot falls. Seconds feel like minutes, but the sound never comes. Tendou stands tall in his place and continues to scan, almost computer-like in his movements, over the area. He knows someone is there, and he fully intends on finding out who it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi had taken this time to move around Tendou to try and get to either Kuroo or the stranger, whichever reveals themselves first. Both of them try not to worry about you since they know you’re capable of handling the situation. They had lost some progress, having run back towards the door, but make it up in a short amount of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit and wait like livestock as the clock ticks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t use portals - he would see the light.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You search for a way out, but to no avail. The only hope you have is that he moves on or looks away for long enough and gives you time to break away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo grows impatient with the lack of sound and makes his move. Slowly, he moves in a crouched position towards what he thinks is your location. His ankles pop softly under the weight of his body, but he continues to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, the associate was just close enough to hear something. Quickly, the man turns and spots the same black tuft of hair you had seen just moments prior. “Tendou!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no time.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tendou turns on a dime as the first shot rings out, the sound ricocheting off of all surfaces and causing everyone’s ears to ring - especially Oikawa who lets out a rather loud groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are.” Eyes hungry, Tendou notes what he sees and hears from various places. In a split second decision, you decide it’s now or never and place a portal underneath yourself to the closest place you had last seen your dark haired friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bright blue flash does not go unnoticed by the now eagled-eyed Tendou, who runs over to the flash, but lets out a growl when he finds no signs of anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo drops down to the ground right after the initial gun fire and remains with his chest to the ground. Looking around, he can see that the bullet has lodged itself into the wall behind him, but the angle lets him know that the shooter was in a standing position from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa covers his ears and crouches in a defensive stance to try and stop the awful high-pitched ringing in his ears. Iwaizumi takes action and stands in front of him, looking for any immediate threats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fall right on your ass towards the back of the room, shielded by machinery and the pipes connecting them. From your position, you can’t see anyone. Quickly, you get a good grip on your gun and stand up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, you slam your back onto the controls for the machine and it groans as the metal pieces start to shift. Heat and steam start to emit from the machine, an orange building up at the opening which faces the doors of the building. Clicks of different cogs and wheels make the pieces of metal come to life as it only continues to get hotter in the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately you duck into a different spot, more concerned with not being found out than the hot embers which start to fly out of the gaping maw. No one else is affected by this machinery, but the heat fills the room and causes all of the other machines and pipes to get warm, even hot to the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see you getting out of this one anytime soon. Just come out and we won’t shoot.” The stranger speaks clearly over the crackles and pops, giving away his position to everyone. You move with more haste, as you aren’t bothered with being heard, to directly across from the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That would be the most logical spot for Tetsuro to be in since this guy shot first.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The pipes shield your body as you move through the maze of metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa shuts off his gift and takes a second to recollect his thoughts, only to be distracted by the fires burning. Hajime grabs his collar only a few seconds later after the man announces his position and the two get closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think we would do that?” Kuroo is still on the ground and shouts, lungs burning with an iron resolve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Idiot! Fucking moron!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You move faster, thoughts more focused on the fact he gave up his location just to fucking talk back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He can’t be thinking straight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou had, for the most part, stayed in his little corner since you had teleported off. He pulls a knife from his coat pocket and holds it against his palm. The new warmth doesn’t startle him, but a smirk has slowly crept over his face since they first walked into the building. He has no idea this night could be so </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At the sound of a new voice, he stalks closer with sure footing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chest still pressed against the now warm ground, Kuroo pushes up and keeps low. All he wants in this moment is to agitate these assholes enough to get them to fuck up somehow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then we can arrest these shitheads and call it a job well done.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His chest heaves with short breaths, but he doesn’t care to acknowledge it at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another shot fires out, this one directly on the pipe Kuroo is hiding behind. It would’ve been a direct hit had the structure not been there. All agency members hearts skip a beat, and the three in motion only push themselves harder to get the fuck out of here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because we’ll kill you if we have too.” Whoever this is sounds bored, like he wasn’t about to rob someone of their life. You clutch the handle of your weapon as you grit your teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi takes this time to get closer to the suspect, Oikawa staying behind him for backup and trying to keep an eye on Tendou. As they approach, they can see a head of grey hair paired with fairly thick shoulders. The man is facing the room with his back to the pair as he speaks to Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Iwaizumi lines up a shot, Tendou creeps through the concrete jungle and peers around a corner. He spots the edge of someone’s shoe, and the grin only grows to an uncomfortable size on his face. The knife slides across his palm and he steps out into the corridor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are only a few meters away, seeing Kuroo’s body hunched over just out of your grasp fills your chest with hope. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can get out of here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There’s no telling whether your body moves on its own, or by your own volition you start a dead sprint to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Tendou rounds the corner, a wicked toothy grin adorning his features and your heart drops as you look directly into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blood drips down onto the floor, its soft patters vastly overpowered by the growling of machinery. Tendou’s movements stutter, the grin dropping fast as he processes what’s in front of him. You power through the shock wracking your body and grab Kuroo’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You knew this was a possibility when you heard his voice just a few short minutes ago. You knew that everything you’ve been working for these past four and a half years would be washed down the drain if he saw you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All that matters is that everyone gets out alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body falls into step with yours as you drag him towards the heat source. He doesn’t notice the split second encounter that just happened, but lets you take him somewhere safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grey haired fellow saw everything go down, and hesitated on shooting, but Iwa takes his chance and shoots his left calf muscle. He keels over immediately upon impact and lets out a howl of pain. Iwaizumi runs in the direction he saw you and Kuroo bolt off to, and Oikawa right on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N…” Your name cascades off of Tendou’s lips, a quiet whisper hidden under a cacophony of industrial instruments. The stream of blood coming from his palm slowing until the deep red contrasts against the sapphire hue burning bright around the cut. Droplets rise from his hand and the ground, the liquid now taking the shape of little needles. Hundreds of these tiny daggers surround his hand as he walks forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds pass, but it feels like centuries before you stumble over some tools and meet up with the two boys. Oikawa looks tired, a bit of blood coming from his ear when he pants and Iwaizumi looks shaken after shooting someone for the first time in quite a while. Kuroo takes deep breaths next to Oikawa. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N!” Your name is no longer a silent harmony. The situation finally catches up to you and you freeze in your place. Statue like, you bare a thousand yard stare as the men all look at you, two in horror and one in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice doesn’t sound that far off, and you know this is a do or die kind of scenario. You glance around at the floor and place a portal under all of the boys’ feet, sending them directly into the car and hoping that they don’t break any bones on the short fall down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N no-” Oikawa tries to plead, but the portal is shut before he can convince you of anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou rounds one last corner before standing tall and facing you, as you hold your weapon in both hands. The little pricks of blood soften and drop to the floor when he realizes it’s just you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it is you…” his foot moves cautiously forward, as if asking permission to come closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You remain in position, but don’t give him any warnings to stop. Memories come back to you in the blink of an eye; almost five years of your life surrounded with people like Tendou and giving up your time to an organization that didn’t give a shit about you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind is clouded with these memories as well. He can see you and him laughing about old jokes, going on stakeouts, messing with Ushijima. The list goes on and on. For years he thought you were dead, and now you’re here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right within his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two sides of the same coin come to face to face with one another. One with a longing in his heart, and the other with a heaviness in her heart that can only be compared to hatred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You killed those people, didn’t you?” It’s hard to make out your words. He keeps eye contact, afraid that if he blinks you’ll be gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the drill, Y/N. They messed up. None of them knew how to keep their mouths shut and Washijo needed them gone.” His tone is as if you understood, or that you continued to care about anything the Port Mafia was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously they didn’t mess up that horribly since the police couldn’t figure out why all these bodies started to appear across the city.” Venom coats your words thick, but the redhead refuses to understand why you would talk to him in such a way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. Washijo told all of the executives to move out. You remember how he is, don’t you?” He inches closer and you take a step back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. He was deranged and obsessed with taking over Yokohama.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you got it wrong. He wants what’s best for Yokohama and he just has to take care of a few things before it’s ours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ours</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! You seriously bought in to his stupid fucking show and dance?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always so vulgar Y/N.” He shakes his head. “We could’ve had Yokohama years ago if you had just stayed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would I have done that?” You pause and wait for his retort, but nothing comes. “The mafia gave me nothing after years of service. I dedicated my life to it, and I got fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least when I’m a detective I can help the people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expressions turns sour as you speak, a nasty snarl displaying instead. “They gave you a home, food, water, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a family</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Those things really don’t mean anything to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when it costs innocent lives.” You clench your jaw and look at him with disgust. In his own head, he refuses to believe that this is you; that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Y/N.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His partner had crawled his way to you both in the meantime, careful not to bump his leg. When you finally take a look at him, it registers that it is Osamu Miya. The last time you had seen him, he was just a foot soldier. You can see that he’s hardened over the years, now trying to secure a spot amongst the top ranks if he hasn’t already.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A phone is placed over his ears, you’re sure it’s for backup and you don’t hesitate to create a portal under you. Tendou jolts forward and tries to snatch any part of you he can, but you fall into the driver's seat of the car with a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa and Kuroo are in the back, looking at you with wide eyes as Iwaizumi asks if you are okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They called backup,” you say. He whispers something out of frustration, but you don’t bother to pay attention as you shove the keys into the car harshly and throw it into drive. Kuroo’s body tosses around like a ragdoll in the back, having not braced himself for the sudden motion. Oikawa grips the overhead handle and Iwaizumi the dash.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tires screech as you make a sharp turn out of the parking lot. Another shot rings out, but misses. You check the rearview and see a blur of red hair standing at the door of the facility.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on?!” Kuroo demands after adjusting himself to sit properly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one answers his call, instead choosing to focus on the surrounding area for potential threats. You focus on driving through the dark streets and finding a quick and inconspicuous way back to the agency. Hajime keeps an eye on the right side of the vehicle, while Tooru covers the left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s jaw falls open, he’s never felt more ignored in his entire life. “Hello!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A vehicle swings itself around a corner behind you all, the immediate sound of gunshots doing nothing to conceal its presence. Oikawa sticks his weapon out of the window and starts to fire back with pot shots, Kuroo ducks down and covers his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glass shatters across the backseat, the back windshield now scattered after being hit with several bullets. You and Hajime try your best to use the head rests as decent enough cover in the meantime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get the tires idiot!” You shout over the thousands of different noises. Through your side mirror, you can see the car behind you is a black SUV - standard for the Port Mafia. The decent thing about those is that they are raised higher from the ground than most other cars, and therefore makes it easier to lodge a bullet either into the vehicle or its tires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo stays hunched over, curled into a ball from the initial shots. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck is going on?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His heart beats in his throat, but he’s frozen. His muscles don’t move. He can’t help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he want to help? Who’s in the right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another SUV appears in front of you, slowing to bump its bumper with your own. Hajime props himself fully on the car door with the window rolled all the way down. With his gift, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Man of Steel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he can virtually protect himself from almost anything - from gunshots to C4, his skin won’t have as much as a scratch on it as long as his gift is being consciously used.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arms prop themselves on the roof of the car, using it as a sort of tripod to steady his aim against the intense wind. He takes a deep breath in, and once he holds for a second or two, he fires. The bullet doesn’t even scratch the car, and he silently cusses when he exhales and prepares for the next one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You maneuver the car between your pursuers, but as each second passes you start to psych yourself out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If these two can’t hit their marks then we’re fucked. Big time.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hajime!” He slinks back into the seat as he looks to you. “Switch me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fully understanding, he leaves the gun on the dash and leans forward. Kuroo watches the exchange go down, finally prying his eyes open. With trained ease, you push on the gas pedal hard before releasing quickly and sliding over to the passengers seat with your legs pulled up to your chest. Hajime steps over, foot hitting the gas first to ensure there’s still movement before he slams into the seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You grab the handgun and get into the same position he was in just a couple seconds ago. The wind beats against your face, nose and cheeks becoming red instantly from the cold. With a trained gaze, you line up the shot and follow a similar procedure, taking a deep breath in, holding and closing one eye before taking the shot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bullet flies through the air, a millisecond passes before the car in front swerves drastically and crashes just off to the right of you in the forest. In a flash, the scene is longer on your mind as you turn your attention to the last remaining problem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru continues to pop off shots from inside the vehicle, more concerned with his body than his counterpart. Hajime speeds up the car, shifting into the next gear since there’s nothing blocking your way. The hunk of metal jerks unceremoniously and everyone's heads bob and sway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands clutch the handle right above the window door, but you decide in a split second that you need to take a risk in order to get away from these freaks as soon as possible. One hand remains white knuckled on the handle, but one of your knees adjusts itself onto the area where the window goes down. This position allows you to see higher above the car, and clearly see the SUV tailing you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N!” Hajime sees you moving around in his peripheral, but once he turns to look at you his body is wracked with panic. A hand grips the ankle of the other leg. </span>
  <em>
    <span>As if it’s going to do anything if you fall</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time around, you don’t have anything to steady yourself on and you only have one hand on the gun. With it in the air, you close one eye and take a steady breath in. You shoot before you can hold it in, and the bullet grazes the side mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men inside, who were focused on Oikawa, now see you practically hanging out of the car. Their focus shifts entirely to you, but you’re able to get a second, and last, shot off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, the car spins out of control and lands itself amidst the trees. Smoke erupts from the smashed engine, but they are out of sight in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You slide back into the car, Iwaizumi releases your ankle and lets a sigh of relief pass his lips. Tooru wipes glass shards off of his seat and leans back, letting the wind cool down the intense heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo remains silent. His gut tells him that even if he was to ask any questions, none of you would answer. He plays the scene from the manufacturing building in his head a thousand times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did the Port Mafia know your name?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t even have to look at him to know that he’s processing. “Kuroo.” He looks up, but isn’t met with your face but rather the back of your head. You don’t have it in you to look at him, knowing that he has a decent idea of what’s going on. “We can talk once we get back to the agency, but for now we gotta make sure it’s safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” It comes out as a breath. Oikawa watches the interaction and can see the betrayal in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can ask any questions you want,” you say. Hajime side-eyes you at the proclamation. “You deserve to know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little late again. I'm so sorry! Midterms hit hard and then B session classes started and I'm switching locations for my job :) Everything is fine &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Point of No Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everything's falling apart. No one knows what to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car ride is silent the rest of the way back, tension thick and unsettling as the wind blows through the shattered back windshield. Iwaizumi takes the back roads to avoid police and mafia members, and it finally sets in that things aren’t going to be the same for you again. Everything you’ve built up over the past four and a half years is slipping through your fingers like wet sand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you’re the one adding water to the mix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the friends you’ve made; Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, Sawamura, Sugawara, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka and not to mention all of the little interns and secretaries you’ve learned to love. Takeda and Ukai, the two who helped you out of a dark place, unbeknownst to them, but desperate enough to give you a chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there’s Kuroo, who’s sitting in the backseat right now. You don’t dare to look behind you to take a glance. You can’t imagine how he must feel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Betrayed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You both had grown to rely on one another and now he’s learning that you aren’t who you say you are. Just a liar disguised as someone who wants to help. While thinking, you absentmindedly push your cuticles back and stare straight ahead at the road. You trust that Oikawa and Iwa are looking out enough for you to clock out and realize the mess you’ve made, not only for yourself but for them as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tendou didn’t seem to care about them, though. And he didn’t call them out by name so they can still get out of this.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You stop messing with your hands and purse your lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that doesn’t explain how the three of us all worked together back there. Kuroo’s not dumb. He’ll figure it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You start to pick at your skin once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Numbness feels like pin pricks across your body as you sit and stare into the blank night. Time flies out of the window and what feels like seconds later the soft rumbling of the engine comes to a halt. You blink and take in the building in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A confused expression covers your face as you turn to Iwaizumi, silently asking why you’re here, why you’re home. He doesn’t answer, instead getting up and out of the seat. Oikawa follows him, each putting on their coats as a shield from the night air. Kuroo and yourself remain in the vehicle, wondering what the next step is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a heavy heart, you step out of the car and brace yourself for the cold blast. Hajime passes you the keys, fingers lingering on yours in a silent plea. You shake it off and proceed to the front door, listening for any sign that a certain someone was following behind. Light footsteps make your heart beat faster, keys slightly shaking as you force them into the lock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’re gonna head back…” Hajime’s voice is soft as he leans in next to your ear, hot breath making shivers run down your spine. You turn to look at him, and nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you gonna be okay?” Oikawa places his hand on your shoulder, worry crossing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo stands behind everyone, watching the two crowd you as you stand meekly beside them. He doesn’t want to believe that you could have been, or are a part of any of these killings, but his gut is telling him that there’s more. That these two are involved as well, and that this is far from being over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last nod, they back off and let you open your door. The two men flash a glance at Kuroo but quickly hurry off into the night. Slowly, as if there are chains wrap around his ankles, Kuroo places one foot in front of the other and walks closer into the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve already taken off your shoes and shed your coat as well as your purse. You feel absolutely drained from the anticipation of this conversation. Kuroo felt the same force draining his energy as he removes his shoes and heads to the same table you were all working at just earlier that day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chair screeches against the floor when he yanks it from it’s position with a bit too much force. Your hands lay flat on the cool countertop and the thousand yard stare takes over your eyes, thoughts flying in and out of your headspace. Too much information and consideration to handle at once, you just let everything relax and let out a long, deep sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…” His voice is gruff, low and drawn out as he stares at the wood grain on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You snap out of your trance and turn your body, hips leaning against the granite. “So-” your voice shakes ever so slightly, but you continue, “-what do you want to know?” Arms fold around your chest in a form of both protection and comfort. His eyes meet yours for a split second when he tries to sneak a peek, but he returns to tracing the aged wood with his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a few moments to collect his thoughts. To be fair, the question you just asked was a loaded one, and you are putting him on the spot. “Y/N… I really don’t even know where to start.” His eyes shut and he tries to rub the tiredness out of them. He figures going for the lowest hanging fruit first would make it easier to get details. “Are you…still a member?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, god no.” You take a seat directly in front of him, but still he refuses to look at you. Your fingers weave together and sit on top of the wood, softly squeezing. “I haven’t been for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, you elaborate. “I left them about six months before Takeda and Ukai asked me to join them. I haven’t had any contact with the mafia since I’ve left and I never intended for anyone to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You weren’t gonna tell me?” His golden eyes throw you into a haze when they meet your own. He looks hurt, even more betrayed if that was possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” You take your time in responding, hoping that somewhere deep inside of him, Kuroo could find it in himself to understand you.. “It would’ve been safer for everyone if they didn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you trusted me?” His voice cracked, as if he was crying out to you. The question shatters your heart, wanting nothing more than to comfort him and assure him. “I mean, it seems like Oikawa and Iwaizumi already know since they aren’t here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do trust you.” The response is immediate. His eyes tell you that he doesn’t fully believe you, and once more you have to explain. “And they know some things about my past but nothing like this, I told them we could talk tomorrow but I wanted to speak with you first.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chews on the inside of his cheek. “It was safer when no one knew, and now that you’ve been seen with me we’re all in danger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think that I wouldn’t be able to handle myself? Or that the other two are incompetent of using their gifts?” The volume and conviction in his voice grows with each syllable. Disappointment quickly turns into agitation as his eyebrows twitch and mouth twists further into a frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Kuroo, it’s just that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just what?!” You clench your jaw at the outburst. “You pretended for years to be one of us and not once did you think you would’ve been more trusted if you told us?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fists flex on the tabletop, his knuckles turning white. He refuses to break eye contact and you sit there for a few seconds, realizing that this is not what you wanted to happen. You knew he would be angry, anyone in their right mind would be, but after working together for so long, you thought things might have been a little more civil. “Like I said, it was safer when no one kne-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like hell Y/N!” Kuroo stands up and slams those clenched fists down. The booming from his fist pairs nicely with the sound of the chair toppling over, but you don’t flinch. Your thousand yard stare returns when it hits you that no matter what you say, he isn’t going to hear you out. “You just wanted to protect yourself from the Port Mafia and nothing else! The fact that your two ‘buddies’ already knew more than me is suspicious as fuck too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not his fault.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pressure builds at your temples and your eyes hurt, the slow pulsating of your heartbeat grows louder and louder. You bring one hand up to rub your temples and take a few deep breaths. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would react the same.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...you’re right...” It’s the only response you can think of. The only thing that can end this conversation as soon as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s face falls, his own little glimpse of hope shattered by those two words. He was thinking that this was somehow a misunderstanding. Maybe you had run into these guys before? Or maybe you knew them from your childhood? But your unwillingness to look at him paired with the confirmation of his accusation makes his stomach churn. “I trusted you!” His voice is much louder than the pounding in your head, and the message is clear. “I mean, what the fuck?! Were you just using us as a shield for the time being? Until they eventually found you?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he’s just shouting anything that comes to his head. His perception of you twisted into something sinister. Kuroo didn’t want to think about any of the good memories; the countless nights you spent at the office working on cases, teasing Kenma at the bars, having drinking contests with Bokuto, celebrating birthdays and agency anniversaries. All of them are tainted now, “knowing” that you were hiding something so huge and unforgiving from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the other end of the table, you sit and in silence. Each word from him is like a stab to the back, each digging further into your body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. They’re going to hunt him down if I leave and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are suspects. Everything I’ve worked so hard for. Down the drain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes your silence as confirmation. “Fuck this. Fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With those final words, he starts to gather his belongings. You finally blink after what feels like hours and watch him. His movements stutter every now and then, telling you that he isn’t in full control of his emotions or motions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right before he yanks the front door open, you stand at the end of the hall and speak ever so softly, weary of Kuroo’s response. “Please don’t tell the others…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fully stops his actions and head turns, holding a scornful gaze. “Don’t come back to the agency.” The threat is accentuated by the slam of the door which shakes the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pin pricks wrack your body, a shiver runs down your spine and you sit there, numb. One of the only people you really cared for in this new life </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> you now and deep down you know that this is the point of no return. The door has been locked behind you by a man with red hair and wants to ruin what you have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tendou knows.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This thought finally crosses your mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Port Mafia knows that I’m alive and here in Yokohama.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If that Miya boy remembers anything about you, then he might know about Oikawa and Iwaizumi. And even though Tendou doesn’t know who Kuroo is, he’s going to hunt him down now that you moved to protect him during the fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You stand in that hallway for hours, just thinking over your options and the thousands of possibilities that each decision would have. You only want to do what’s right. You have to fix the mess you’ve created. On its own, your body follows a procedure you’ve only done once before and you don’t sleep for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cold air settles low over the dimly lit streets, the soft rays of the morning sun warming whatever they touched. For all of the other members of the ADA, it was just another work day as they entered the office group by group. Hajime and Tooru enter roughly on time, nervousness bubbling in the pits of their stomachs as they watch the door carefully, waiting for their black haired friend to enter the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, the work day starts around eight for preliminary paperwork and meetings, especially if you’re assigned to a big case. The clock now reads eight forty-five. Each time the hand moves, Oikawa feels like hurling. Neither you or Kuroo have shown up, and the interns have tried calling you both, but to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three minutes pass when the front door squeaks. The damn thing has been needing oil for months now, but Iwaizumi thanks whatever God there is that lets him know </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is here. He doesn’t turn immediately, knowing it would make him more of a suspect. Heavy footsteps tell him that it’s a man that has walked in, and much to his relief Kuroo is walking to his desk. Heavy bags fall under his eyes, dark circles enhancing the tired look adorning his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Kuroo!” Bokuto, boisterous as ever, slaps his shoulder with a bright smile. When the feeling isn’t returned, his grin falters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo continues to his desk and sits down with a huff, turning on his computer and minding his own damn business. Last night was awful, as he had gotten no sleep from his consistent tossing and turning from your conversation. He tried tea, warm milk, pills and all forms of home remedy but everything left a bad taste in his mouth. Something in the back of his keeps telling him that there’s more to your story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, sorry to bug you, Mr. Kuroo,” Hinata, one of the newest interns, stands next to the desk. “Have you heard from Y/N at all?” Whatever he was working on came to a halt, pen pushing hard into the paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the room, Iwaizumi and Oikawa listen closely to the encounter, having already told Hinata that they aren’t able to get a hold of you at all and that they assumed you would be arriving with Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” The pen scribbles once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hinata continues to stand there, awkwardly looking around since his main task this morning was to make sure all reports from yesterday's investigation got submitted, and if you weren’t there then he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He swallows. “Would you happen to know where she is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Any idle chit chatter stops, and everyone turns to the scene. Hinata’s eyes go wide, and he quickly apologizes before scurrying off. The other detectives glare at Kuroo, wondering what his problem is. After his outburst, Kuroo looks directly at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, as if to threaten them, silently saying that he knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Sawamura, ever the mediator, walks over to the group of desks and takes a seat in your chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the mood today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we can all tell.” Sawamura smiles, trying his best to lighten the atmosphere. Everyone figures something finally happened between you two (since it was fairly obvious that something was growing) and it didn’t go down great. “Hinata’s just trying to make sure he can get his job done for the day, so don’t be too hard on him. If anything, all of us are wondering where Y/N is since she’s never late unless it’s an emergency.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she is in the middle of something, but apparently none of us are good enough for her to tell us.” Each word stings the ears of the peeping toms across the pond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo did not take the news well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, each of the men think and they start to text one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s statement left a large majority of the agency confused, Kenma, Sugawara, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya and the interns keep an ear out for whatever’s happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa and Iwaizumi continue to text one another, coming to the conclusion that they should go to your apartment and check on how you’re doing all things considered, but they sit and wait for the right moment to escape the tense situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sawamura continues to push, not knowing about the cracks in the dam he’s forming. “You think she’s doing okay? I mean, she doesn’t talk about family all that much but if she’s missing work then something pretty bad probably happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, Y/N’s pretty reasonable about work,” Sugawara pipes up. “If she was going through something then surely she must’ve told Takeda and Ukai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d be surprised what she’s capable of hiding. I severely doubt that either of them know what’s up with her.” With Kuroo’s heavy insinuation that there’s something going on, and this makes everyone’s hearts skip a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you all talking about?” Disturbed by the ruckus, Ukai opens the door to his office and a plume of smoke leaves his lips. Annoyance lays heavy on his tone and he looks at the group that has gathered around Kuroo’s desk. The lit cigarette in his hand fills the agency with a sour smell, one that none of the crew is particularly fond of but it’s their boss. What can they say?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N hasn’t shown up yet,” Sugawara takes initiative. “And apparently Kuroo knows something that we don’t.” Rather than taking the depressing outlook, he quirks his brow and smiles jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood and clear the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two that are out of the conversation start to gather their things, unbeknownst to them that Kuroo is keeping tabs on what they’ve been doing. He saw them texting and he figures they were planning to check up on you since you all </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> working on a case together, but his agitation grows larger with each person that enters the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though you did ask him not to tell anyone - to hell with your requests. You didn’t bother to let anyone in for years on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret, and at this point everyone deserves to know or they’ll just keep bothering him until he lets it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah?” Ukai prods as Iwa and Oikawa stand up and head for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. She lied to you all for years.” His voice is crisp and clear. Any sound that was present before stopped immediately, including the footsteps of your companions. They stop dead in their tracks, Oikawa’s hand on the door handle and they wait. “I don’t think she’ll be coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell you talkin’ about, kid?” Ukai’s hand raises to his face, and he takes a long drag before slowly letting smoke pass through his lips as he looks across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N was a member of the Port Mafia and you let her under your roof, let you work next to you. She lied to all of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It feels like the world stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone stops breathing collectively, skepticism clouding their minds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Y/N? She wouldn’t…. She wouldn’t have done that… would she?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each detective and every intern takes a moment to think over the crazy accusation that Kuroo is throwing out there, seemingly without any evidence. Kenma, even though he was the closest with Kuroo, looks uneasy as he imagines you working with those bastards. Bokuto and Akaashi, each at their respective desks, face the accuser and furrow their brows. You four had so many memories, so many nights out laughing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara, Asahi and Sawamura all share a look. They’ve known you since the creation of the agency, and have only known you to be helpful in times of need. Not once had it crossed any of their minds that you could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> worked alongside the mafia. You were just selfless and smart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N… an ex-mafia member?” Thinking out loud, Ukai stares Kuroo down. He’s taking this as a sort of personal attack. Ukai was the one who sought you out and asked you to start this agency with Takeda and the three others. He saw something different in you, a natural sort of gift apart from the supernatural stuff you got going on. Ukai saw that you just wanted to help and in those days you struggled to communicate with the others. You closed yourself off for a long time, and his personal project for months was just to make you comfortable. And now Kuroo is saying that you used to work for people who killed and stole from those that you now help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This better be a sick joke.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Oikawa and Iwaizumi could tell you all about it.” If this is a game of chess, that would’ve been a checkmate. “We ran into some mafia members last night and they started to talk with Y/N.” His eyes shift to Oikawas, whose hand is still on the door. “Right, guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knuckles turning white, Oikawa doesn’t dare to turn around and face a room full of prying eyes. Iwaizumis hands turn into fists, his jaw clenches and his shoulders tense. Everyone’s breaths hitch in their throats as they wait for any sort of confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re met with silence</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo huffs, as if he’s won. The reality of the situation settles heavily on everyone’s shoulders and it drags their hearts down to the floor. Whoever they knew, whatever version of Y/N they thought they knew was just a phony. A constructed personality that you put up just to cover that you were part of a group that would murder and steal from people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as everyone’s hearts shatter, Oikawa finally turns the handle on the door and walks out. He’s aware that people are still watching him, but the scenario has changed drastically in the last five minutes and the only thing on his mind is only on making sure that: one, you’re okay and two, that the mafia hasn’t already found your house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair practically run to the station ignoring the curses from strangers that they bump into and shove past as they squeeze onto the next train.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back in the office, no one dares to move an inch after the door slams shut. Ukai lets the cigarette sit loosely on his lips, almost falling out when he tries to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” his voice is shaking, “I’m sure this is just some sort of misunderstanding-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not when she told me herself.” Kuroo refuses to let them be fooled anymore. He can’t bear to just let all of friends think that they know someone that they don’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not fair to them. These people have done nothing to deserve being led through the dark. Y/N had no right to hide this information and the fact she didn’t want anyone to know is unnerving.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would she ever have been with them?” Ukai can’t take this shit. He won’t take this kind of slander. In the back of his mind, he’s always known that you had a story to tell, but he was never one to force things out of people. This was on a different level, but nonetheless he wasn’t just going to let Kuroo, one of your closer associates in the agency, try and give you hell for something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>may or may not be true</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t get that part, but none of us know anything about her from before she joined the agency if I’m not mistaken. She lied to all of us.” Kuroo’s conviction never faltered, not once did he stutter while speaking nor did he shy away from eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the depths of his heart, locked under thousands of doors he has a yearning, wanting to understand why. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t you tell him? Why were you with them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Too bad all of the locks to get there were met with anger and irrationality. His emotions misguide him in this moment, and all he sees is red. It felt like he had been stabbed a million times over; he thought your relationship was going somewhere, that the trust you had built up was going to be worth something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything’s shattered now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if she changed? What if she just wanted to help people?” Ukai marches over to his desk and stares down. A challenge to what was previously a beat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t she just tell us? What was so hard about telling us so that we could help her?” Kuroo stands to look down on Ukai. “Huh!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the men have snarl’s etched into their faces. Both trying their best to understand how this all happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s got a point, Ukai.” Sawamura speaks softly, grasping Ukai’s shoulder as if to tell him to back down. “We don’t know anything about Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So now you’re piling in?!” Ukai’s gaze shifts to Daichi’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Being one of the original members alongside you, Ukai thought he would at least try and understand your point of view.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying that he’s making some decent points, and Kuroo hasn’t done me wrong yet. Y/N is a great detective, but none of us know anything about her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, what’s with all the ruckus?” The small figure of Takeda stands in the hallway, right outside of his office while he fidgets with his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroo’s accusing Y/N of being an ex mafia member,” Ukai spits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes wide, Takeda glances around the office, taking note of who’s in the room. “Where is she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one knows. Iwaizumi and Oikawa just left.” Daichi doesn’t want to instigate further, only telling his boss what has happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least those two have decent heads on them. Instead of wondering and making accusations why don’t you all go ask her yourself.” This rarely happens. Takeda is usually optimistic and reasonable, but on rare occasions his face goes rigid and he loses his happy aura. “Kuroo’s words may be true, but aren’t you all detectives? Isn’t it your job to investigate accusations and figure out if they’re true or not?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone in the room knows he’s right, and they don’t dare try and talk back. Kuroo returns to his seat and watches as everyone wonders what to do next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you aren’t going to go ask her yourself or are waiting for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to return please get back to work. We’ve lost valuable time and I’m sure this will all blow over soon.” The smile that crosses Takeda’s lips is forced, but it calms the overall anxiety trapped within the walls of the agency. “Ukai and Kuroo, would you mind meeting me in my office?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small chit chatter returns and blends with the sound of the A.C. unit as the three men walk down the hallway. It feels like it stretches with each step, and the tension rises as the blonde and black haired men both hold the anticipation of being scolded in their chests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never one to raise his voice, Takeda calmly sits them down and explains his disappointment. He expresses that he does not care what happened the previous night or if you truly were a member of the Port Mafia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N is an adult, and she has a right to tell certain people certain things. It was highly immature and disrespectful of you to go around telling everyone her own business. Plus, that knowledge has serious implications, and if she told you then that means she trusted you a great deal considering none of us have ever heard such a thing.” Kuroo can’t tell what Takeda’s eyes hold as he speaks, but he knows that several of those doors unlocked with his small speech. “You still have a job to do. I expect you to work this out with her, Iwaizumi and Oikawa as well as finish the case the </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you were assigned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takeda dismisses Kuroo without any more guidance, and he returns to his desk. Bokuto and Akaashi keep to themselves, almost afraid of what would happen if they asked or even looked at Kuroo. Your desk, which is directly in front of him, sits there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Empty</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You never really bothered to decorate it with much. There were a few pens you really liked, Kuroo always noting the brand and buying you some for Christmas, but not much else. Well, besides the one picture propped up against the mug of pens. The one picture of everyone at the agency during the last Christmas party. Everyone’s faces slightly red from spending the night drinking, but big and bright smiles adorning everyone's features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More doors unlock at the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Running in work pants was never Iwaizumi’s favorite thing to do. He always favored a good pair of basketball shorts and a tank top for his runs, but today he didn’t have a choice. As soon as the chime for doors played over the subway speakers, he hit Oikawa on the shoulder and they both sprintined up the stairs, out onto the streets of Yokohama.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The morning breeze swept across the streets. You preferred living on the outskirts of the city, but not quite in the suburbs. The closest train station was about a twenty minute walk, and an eleven minute run if you were Tooru and Hajime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The minute Kuroo started to spout the mafia rumors, their anxiety skyrocketed. Sure they trusted you, but they had no idea just how much you told him: like how they were ex-members just like you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They assumed not, because Kuroo never lumped you in with them, but it still was concerning that he was just telling everyone your biggest secret like it was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both men have shed their jackets, choosing to carry them and flip their ties over their shoulders as they run. Pedestrians and drivers yelled at them as they crossed streets with red lights, but they didn’t have time to worry about that right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You weren’t responding to anyone’s messages and this was right after you not only told someone about your past, but right after you “reconnected” with an old friend after years. The last response either of them has gotten from you was a simple “yeah” after Tooru had asked if everything went okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After this morning, they knew that was a fucking lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your apartment complex wasn’t gated, and the first thing they notice is the lack of your car in the parking lot. The next thing that catches their eyes is the metal barrel that was used for trash that had smoke coming from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two slow their pace and approach the bin carefully, but when Hajime looks past the rim he recognizes some of your clothes, among other things like scraps of paper. Tooru looks to your apartment, and nudges Hajime with urgency. Looking at his partner, Hajime slowly turns to wherever Toory is facing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” The door to your apartment is wide open, and from outside they can see it’s been torn to shreds. Furniture flipped over, lamps and light fixtures smashed and no lights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gaping hole replaces their stomachs, and for the first time in a long while neither of them has any clue what to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>late again... just gonna say i'll update every 2 weeks-ish</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Search and Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You reminisce on everything so far while Kuroo tires to convince Iwaizumi and Oikawa to let him help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stood in that doorway for God knows how long. Shivers traveled down your spine when Kuroo slammed that damned door, and slowly the static built over your frozen muscles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could you let this happen? He’s right, you could’ve just told them and maybe things would’ve been different. If you really did trust them like you claimed, why didn’t you just admit to everyone and ask for guidance?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your instincts kicked in. For a long while, you pushed them back and remained the new person you so desperately wanted to keep around. You knew, somewhere deep down, that if you went back to your old self, that would be the only thing they would talk about. That being said, you weren’t going to back down from a challenge or downplay your strengths, but that </span>
  <em>
    <span>killer instinct</span>
  </em>
  <span> that those bastards drilled into your head needed to take the back burner for a couple of years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad you pushed your luck and now it was all boiling over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your attention was brought back to that pot, and finally when those reactions kick back in your legs carry you across the apartment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only grab what’s necessary, burn the rest and get the fuck out.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Easy enough, considering you always knew something like this might happen. Just like back in the office, you didn’t own much. It was easy to only have a large duffle bag worth of stuff, clothes and sentimental items mostly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You made a decision when you first left the Port Mafia to keep other things, clues one might say, as to your involvement with them in a separate location. Weapons too; you never knew when you were gonna need some extra firepower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything else in the apartment that you knew could be used for evidence or could lead anyone back to the office you burned with your belongings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better to be safe than sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t matter if he tells them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think as you hoist the materials into the metal garbage bin in the parking lot. You’d be gone within the hour because either the Mafia is on their way, or Tooru and Hajmie will stop by in the morning. All you wanted was to protect them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You patched the back windshield up with a bit of duct tape and a trash bag in the meantime. At least it would keep the cops from pulling you over while you headed over to the shop. Glass shards still litter the back seat, but you could care less as you set the duffle in the passenger's seat and start the engine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With one last glance, you look to your apartment, the nearby trash can as flames lick the edges of the metal. All of your work suits were in there. All the funky ties Bokuto had given to you as jokes every year at the Christmas parties; all of the pens Akaashi and Kenma had lent you; all of the files Oikawa and Iwaizumi had forgotten at your place over the years; all the little sticky notes Kuroo left on your keyboard-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tear hits your cheek. It’s a shock to your system and it brings you back to the present. You quickly wipe it off and swing the car out of its spot and head off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A plan bubbles in the back of your mind. A way to keep everyone out of danger and clear your involvement. You think of the countless possibilities and endings this could have as your drive down the streets. The trees get denser and the sunlight shines through them like ribbons as you speed down the highway, only thinking of how to survive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing you’d like to do is to fix the damn windshield. Off the top of your head, you can think of a few people that might be able to help you out, just some local shops that still owed you back when you did people “favors” and that sort of thing. Again, not your brightest moments but they were your moments nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Memories flood your system of those times. Back when you practically had the whole mafia under you. Every goon, henchmen and officer looked down when you walked down a corridor. Only those on an equal footing or on your personal squad would even bother trying to talk with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that you were authoritative or anything. Far from it, actually. Out of all of the four executives, you were the most forgiving, the most human. But it was the fact that you were an executive; the shared second in command position for all of the Port Mafia. With a brain and a gift like yours, it was an obvious choice but called for you to make a lot of tough decisions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y/N,” Ushijima greeted you with a bow, and once he stood to his full height he stared directly into your eyes. The vertical distance was pretty large at the time, considering this was almost seven years ago. You remember looking up at him and feeling nothing despite his size and stature. Slightly behind him on the left stood a man, almost equally as tall with bright red hair.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello boys,” a coy smile tugged at the edge of your lips. You used to be so full of yourself, and you roll your eyes at the thought. You were not only the youngest mafia member to become an executive, but also the first female to achieve the position despite who the boss was. Is? Hell if you knew whether that old bat is still kicking it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tendou had the tendency to lean over Ushijima’s shoulder and look down on you, almost like you were an animal in a zoo, but you got along with him just fine otherwise. Whenever you guys were in the same room you’d joke around, try and get on Ushi’s nerves but nothing ever seemed to work. On occasion he’d try and get you both to meet up for dinner but you’d always end up busy with meetings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You saw him as a friend. Someone to kill the time with. Not much else, but you always saw the small shimmer in his eyes when he’d try and make those dinner plans. You felt in your gut that a question might pop up one of those nights if you sat down in a fancy restaurant with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think Washijo is gonna appreciate you doing all of those construction deals in the southwest.” The redhead sang to you in a tune that was unrecognizable.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why wouldn’t he? It’s only making us more money and I did it ‘legally’ this time.” Unfazed by his teasing, you continued into the meeting room and took your place on the left side, by the head of the long conference table.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ushijima followed opposite of you, taking up the chair directly across from you on the right. The spaces next to either of you that follow down the long edge of the hardwood were left empty, and your respective teams filled in the chairs after that point.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone was dressed up, black and white attire. You always opted for a pantsuit rather than a dress or skirt purely because the port brought in the seaside winds and you’d rather not flash anyone. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and two others sit in their suits further down the table, hands folded and placed atop the table. They made small chit chat with the other squads, Oikawa smiled and bantered while Iwa usually just sat and listened. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were members of your personal squad almost the entire time you held the title of “executive”.Them and the two others that sat next to them, Matsukawa and Hanamaki. You kept your personal group small since you’d be around them constantly. Those four were always funny together, always made things lighthearted despite the horrid situations you found yourselves in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s right Tendou,” Ushijima’s voice could’ve rattled the whole building if he spoke louder. “Out of us four she’s pulled in the most territory and revenue over the last quarter.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s because she's not doing the best in one category Washijo will strip her title, no questions asked.” Oikawa whispered to Iwa, very cautious of who might hear him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> From what you can remember, a fair amount of the members weren’t as progressive as you had hoped when you first joined, but it didn’t stop you from climbing the ranks.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Your thumb beats against the steering wheel at the memories. </span><em><span>Were you really happy then?</span></em> <em><span>Were you really doing what you wanted?</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>It’s taken you years to find the answer, but you’ve concluded that both are no. You hated working for them. You hated the senseless murder, especially if it was for a bullshit excuse like “it’s all for a better Yokohama”. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To hell with it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’d tell yourself after spending nights hiding in homes that were starting to fall apart. For half a year you lived as though the modern world didn’t exist, all by yourself. You would only go into town to buy groceries or if it was absolutely necessary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a sad life, but it was better than living in a high-rise apartment where goons would pretend to be buddy-buddy with you just to up their rank. It was better than pretending to care what that old fool had to say about your operating style and the fact you didn’t do anything “by the book”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your thumb stops drumming a while ago and your fists tighten around the wheel, knuckles turning red and white as you press your skin firmly into the rubber. The morning rays dissipated a while ago as well, the sun fully shining her light down on the city. The further you drive, the more recognizable the area becomes. Dreary, dark streets turn into buildings and stores with an even darker past. Your stomach churns with every old memory seeping back into your brain, only the faces of the agency members keep you going as you pull into an all too familiar lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s hands run through his dark hair, gripping the strands and pulling them as he looks at the disaster around him. Chairs broken into pieces, glass shards all across the floors, papers littering every nook and cranny of your apartment. Nothing was salvageable. Anything you had bought was destroyed either by your own hands or someone else's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa dug through the cabinets and drawers to find anything that could be an affirmative that this was the Port Mafia’s doing, or at least give them an idea of who it could’ve been. The dumpster fire outside was obviously your doing, either of the boys recognized that in an instant considering it was all of your clothes and it was practically only embers by the time they had gotten there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime’s heart is pounding heavily in his chest. He was the one who protected the ones he cared about. That was his gift and his duty to you all, and he failed miserably at it since you’re gone and now everything is on fire (literally and figuratively).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They left the stamp!” Tooru stumbles over bits and pieces of debris as he rushes to show Hajime the small insignia that was left on a scrap of paper. The Port Mafia always left them at raids so either rival gangs or the police knew exactly who beat them to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi snaps out of his little trance, the iron grip on his hair loosens enough for his hands to run down the back of his head to the base of his neck. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear, but it narrowed down some of their options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grasps the small paper and double checks it to make sure every design detail was exactly the same, that this wasn’t a dupe or some imposters work. Tooru watches with careful eyes as Iwa mimics his exact same actions from just moments ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo walks up to the complex, hands in his pockets and head hung low. After being told off by Takeda, he was instructed to go help look for you. Since you’re all still on a case together, and “regardless of personal affairs”, you were all assigned to this case for a reason, or that’s what he said at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his mind, Kuroo is in the right. He has every right to be angry with you. For three years you withheld that one of the greatest crime organizations was a past employer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must be the biggest fucking joke</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows deep down that this is all just pain coming out as anger. He just lost one of his best friends, one of the few people in his life that he genuinely cares about enough to hang out with on his days off - and one of the only people he’s been interested in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everytime he thinks about your laugh, or your little smile when you finish a stack of paperwork, his heart hurts a little more. The tightness in his chest is something he only experienced when his parents divorced when he was eleven, but it wasn’t even bad compared to now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he not be angry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once his feet hit the asphalt of the parking lot, he finally glances up and realizes the chaos around him. The pile of garbage in the bin was merely smoldering at this point. He looks to the apartment and notices the two figures standing in the living room, which he can see through the window. Both seem to be inspecting something in the palm of Iwaizumi’s hand, unaware that Kuroo is standing in the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys…?” Kuroo’s voice is soft as he passes through the threshold into your apartment. “What the fuck is going on?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa turn to face him immediately, not expecting anyone else to be here and they certainly were not expecting it to be Kuroo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N’s gone.” Tooru speaks clearly as he glares daggers at the man who dared to speak against you only thirty minutes ago. Iwa crumples the stamped paper in his hand and clenches his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I can see that.” Kuroo’s eyes shift between all corners of the room, processing every bit of information his eyes came across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime nudges Tooru with his hand (rather harshly but the anger wasn’t directed at him) and he walks out of the apartment, shoulder checking Kuroo as they pass by. There was nothing more for them there, and now Tooru and himself are going to have to think of a way to find you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo remains in his spot as a weight starts to bear down on his body. The couch he crashed on when he was too drunk, the table you guys mulled over paperwork together - the apartment he had made so many memories in was completely destroyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but start to think that this might just be his fault. He left you last night in the exact spot he’s standing in right now. Yes, he was upset. What you two had built was entirely based off of trust, and Kuroo hasn’t trusted someone that much in a very long time (Kenma can attest to that). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You deemed that information as potentially harmful to him, and he told you that you had no right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of idiot am I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> As he looks around the space, he realizes now just how dangerous this all really is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi stomps his way back onto the main roads and keeps a hand clutched around the stamped paper. “Who the hell does he think he is?” The question wasn’t directed at anyone, but Tooru knows this is how he expresses his anger without going to the gym.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takeda probably sent him since everyone at the agency still doesn't know what’s going on.” Tooru pulls on his jacket and follows Iwa down the sidewalk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better off just leaving us the hell alone. Ukai and Takeda aren’t stupid and they both know something has always been up with Y/N. As soon as we came into the picture I’m pretty sure they picked up on us being involved with her too. Kuroo shouldn’t be sticking his nose in this,” Iwa huffs, but Oikawa makes the motion to start talking before he is swiftly cut off. “And I don’t give a shit what Y/N told him. The only reason she did so was because she had too after last night. There was no way for her to cover up that encounter with Tendou and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think she would’ve kept it from them forever though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. She’s never really told us why she left in the first place, but Y/N was with the Port Mafia for years. Most of her teenage and early adult life was spent with them before she just up and left.” Iwaizumi shoves the paper into his pocket as he talks, also placing his jacket over his shoulders. He guides the pair back to the subway station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys!” The two stop walking for a moment, each processing whose voice was calling out but once it registers that it’s only Kuroo, they continue down the steps into the station. “Wait up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their pace picks up as they pull out their passes to scan and get through the bars as quickly as possible. Too bad Kuroo’s legs are long and he catches up to them in the nick of time. Just as Tooru swipes his card, Kuroo is hot on his heels as he fumbles around to find his own train pass. “Wait- please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tooru can tell that he’s desperate, but when Iwa glances over his shoulder to check on the situation Tooru can see the anger starting to bubble up again. His own stomach churns at the thought that Kuroo can just switch on a dime if need be. That even though you explained everything to him, it still took seeing all of the damage for him to realize what kind of scenario this really is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Oikawa,” Kuroo grabs his shoulder once he makes it past the turnstiles. “Let me help you guys find Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why the hell would we want your help?” Ignoring that he called for Oikawa, Hajime fully turns around and marches over to Kuroo. Although he is shorter than both of them, Hajime has this air about him that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will kill you here and now depending on how you answer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo’s chest pounds against itself. He snapped out of his own thoughts pretty quickly back at the apartment and realized that you could actually be hurt. This wasn’t just something nonchalant, there was a reason you kept this from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After coming to, he figured the only thing he can do in this situation is to find you. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were involved in this somehow. There was a reason they weren’t at your apartment last night having that same discussion. “I know you two are the only ones who are gonna be able to find her-” he pauses to take a few deep breaths “-and I owe her an apology.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No shit you owe her an apology after all of the fucking chaos you caused back at the office. You’re lucky I didn’t deck you in your fucking chair.” Iwaizumi steps closer to Kuroo, almost chest to chest, and stares right into his irises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa grabs at Iwa’s bicep and tugs him back. “Let’s just go Hajime.” Iwa snarls and stomps away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please…” Kuroo can’t mess this up, he knows that. This is the only shot he has at finding you is by getting in with these two. “I know I screwed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa slows his pace, listening to the pleas of someone he once considered more than an acquaintance. His mind is telling him to follow Hajime and find you as quickly as possibly, but he also knows in his heart that Kuroo meant well. You trusted him enough to explain everything to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if Y/N’s dead.” Kuroo’s voice cracks as he thinks out loud of what might be. “I- I know I messed up </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad but I need to know if she’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Oikawa stops fully and turns his head to speak, “most likely she’s not dead since there weren’t any signs of struggle at the apartment. Her car was gone and her personal belongings were either missing or charred in the trash can in the parking lot. The mafia just destroyed her house, but my bet is that she’s still alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi had stopped walking as well, listening to Kuroo’s plight. Although he was full of anger, he heard the crack in his voice. He hears his pleas and Hajime is torn on what is the right decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three are silent as civilians walk past them, hurrying from one train to the next. Hajime takes a deep breath and rubs his eyebrows with the index and thumb of his right hand. “You have a lot of shit to make up for and explain after this morning, especially if you’re gonna help find her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa and Kuroo look at him in shock. “So I can come-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re still working on a case together and Y/N is a part of this.” Iwa cuts him off with both his words and a glare. “Nothing more. Once we know she’s alive we’re done. We’ll do what we have too, but you don’t get to go any further than that. Y/N wanted to protect you and everyone at the agency, so the least you can do is stay out of all of this. For her sake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Kuroo nods and the pair in front of him start to walk further down the pathways, hopping onto a train and heading into the city. Hajime’s expression is stern, Tooru has an air of uncertainty about him and Kuroo clenches his fists around nothing, wondering where you could be and what’s going to happen now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Kuroo asks once they all press themselves amongst the crowd of people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the agency. We left some of our gear there and then we’ll have to stop by Iwaizumi’s house to get some more.” Oikawa looks around the train cautiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo opens to speak again, but then closes his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That just means I’ll have to explain what’s going on to everyone else.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone there has had their suspicions about Y/N and the both of us, so it really doesn’t matter if you tell them we’re ex-members as well.” Hajime outright confirms the next thing on Kuroo’s mind. He had the intention of asking, but wasn’t sure how to bring it up in conversation. “I’m getting in and getting out as quickly as I possibly can. I don’t owe these people any explanations as to why I’m choosing to find Y/N, or why this matters to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Respectable is the only word that comes to mind when Kuroo thinks of Iwaizumi. He’s a gentleman, chivalrous and makes good on his word. Although he has a mild temper at times, Kuroo has never known him to say something he does not mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/N may have been our boss, but she cared for us more than anyone in that damned organization ever would’ve if we stayed. We owe her a lot, and finding her and helping her can only pay a small portion of that back.” Oikawa pipes up, sprinkling more bits and pieces of information for Kuroo to pick up on. “She’s like a sister to me and it would kill me to know that she might be out there, struggling when I could’ve helped. The same goes for Iwa-chan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the train ride is silent between the three. Kuroo tries his best to wrap his head around everything that has happened in less than twelve hours. Not only was it revealed to him that you were an ex-mafia member, but two of his other co-workers were as well, and you used to be an executive. You ran a portion of the city for years, Iwaizumi and Oikawa working under you until you left for unknown reasons and joined the Armed Detective Agency sometime later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were one of the most powerful people in Yokohama, but why did you leave it all? What drove you out? Oikawa didn’t really give a reason as to why they left, but it was related to you in some way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking in the agency doors with a new perspective gave Kuroo an icky feeling. Everyone in the office turns to see who it is, and their eyes go wide when the three figures walk through the door. Oikawa and Iwaizumi beeline it over to their desks and start to rummage through the drawers and shoving things in their pockets. Kuroo stands awkwardly by the door before walking slowly over to his belongings and picking up what he thinks he’ll need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto and Akaashi watch him carefully, waiting for an opportunity to ask what was happening. It was Ukai, who walked into the main office right after the front door slammed shut, that broke the deafening silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My office. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The three halt their movements for a moment, knowing the order was directed towards them but each unwilling to actually make their way over. Surprisingly Oikawa moves first, eyes watching the ground as he moves to follow the blonde. Iwaizumi and Kuroo follow shortly after, the other detectives shifting slightly in their seats to try and get a better position to listen in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai’s private office space only had two guest chairs, so Kuroo was forced to lean against the back wall as they held conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m assuming that under all the circumstances brought up today, Y/N wasn’t at her house and now you’re all back to try and find her.” Ukai’s eyes shift around the room, glaring at each of them individually but lingering on Kuroo’s a split second longer than the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be correct.” Tooru confirms. He never feared vocal confrontation since he usually </span>
  <em>
    <span>charmed </span>
  </em>
  <span>his way out of things, but this was a situation he knew that required a certain level of honesty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she’s not dead, just missing, and your plan is to find her and then what?” The butt of his cigarette package is beaten at the base of his palm before he opens the backing and pulls one out. He lets the question linger in the air for a moment before placing the filter to his lips. A small black lighter that’s usually kept in the desk drawer is rummaged out before flickering to life. Ukai takes a long drag in, and slowly exhales the thick smoke into the cramped room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A noxious smell enters the senses of every other man in the room, each scowling when they realize that the air conditioner isn’t running and the windows are shut. Ukai’s set on getting his answers, one way or another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a light cough, the charmer opens his mouth once more. “Y/N must have a plan if she decided to burn everything and run. Once we find her, Iwaizumi and myself plan on helping her in whatever she decides. Kuroo will be returning to the agency. Depending on what happens with Y/N we may or may not be coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The end of the cigarette burns bright when Ukai inhales. He’s attentive to every word and weighs the possibilities in his mind, although he knows that two of them have every intention to find you regardless if Ukai wants them too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is her apartment gone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, just trashed from the Port Mafia.” Oikawa speaks again, knowing that Kuroo is in no position to speak and Iwaizumi would rather be out looking for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said she burned everything, is that correct?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. She burnt her personal belongings and took her car. There was nothing left in her house at the time of arrival but the furniture was smashed to pieces.” Tooru’s mouth dries as he speaks, taking a breath to swallow his spit and think of his next words. “We think that she left her apartment right after she explained everything to Kuroo and the mafia found her address a few hours later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his better judgement, he thought it would be better to be upfront about everything than only tell Ukai bits. After working with him for so long, Oikawa knows that Ukai isn’t a fool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence passes over them. Ukai takes into consideration all of his options, or what he can control. Kuroo looks down at his hands and remains passive; Iwaizumi doing the same but shaking his leg, hoping that the time would pass quicker so they can get out there and start searching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think you can actually find her?” The cigarette is only a butt now, the ashes have been tapped into a tray sitting on the edge of Ukai’s desk, who stares into the stern irises of Iwaizumi. He matches the intensity and responds without hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It might take a couple of nights, but I doubt she left the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai runs his tongue across his upper teeth, lips shut as he looks at this rag-tag team sitting before him. Three men who want to find you desperately, two with the same intent and the third still a mystery to him considering the events from just an hour ago. “I want reports on everything once you get back.” Kuroo’s head snaps up only to find the Ukai is looking between them as he smothers the cig in it’s ashtray. “Go find her.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>summertime babey, that means more updates on a more consistent schedule (hopefully)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>